For What it's Worth
by VolcomStoneBabe
Summary: Brett is married to one of WWE's top superstars, but their relationship has been a bit rocky lately and Brett is getting tired of it. Can they fix there relationship before it's too late? Review, Review, Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What It's Worth**

_Chapter 1_

It had been a long, stressful day at work for Brett Copeland. She works at a publishing company and not only has she been working hard to get a promotion, her assistant is on vacation and she has had to pick up her slack. Brett was a gorgeous 30 year old who didn't look a day over 21. She has long brown hair with a tint of red and gorgeous blue eyes. She had a slim yet curvaceous figure that men seemed to appreciate.

She turned into the parking lot at the arena in Tampa, Florida and shut off her engine after she pulled into the best parking spot she could find. She flipped open her overhead mirror and examined her makeup and checked to make sure her loose curls were still in tact. After applying some clear lip gloss on her lips, she stepped out of her black SUV. She smoothed down her black, knee-length pencil skirt and adjusted her white tuxedo-style, v-neck, pleated, dress shirt with a tiny collar, popped up and red leather belt that was on her waist where her shirt and skirt met. She leaned in and grabbed her big black bag, slung it over her shoulder, pulled her keys from the ignition and shut her door. She pressed the lock button on her keys as she walked away. She slid her keys into her purse and searched for her backstage pass as she made her way across the crowded parking lot.

When she made her way to the backstage entrance, she flashed the guard her pass with a smile and walked into the arena. She put her pass back in her bag and glanced at her stylish watch and groaned. He was going to be so pissed. She fast walked down the hall in her red peep-toe pumps, which allowed her black nail polish to be visible on her toes. Finally she got to the right door and stopped walking, laying a hard couple of knocks on the door.

The door opened and Chris Irvine appeared.

"Brett! It's so good to see you! You look great!" He said and enveloped her in a friendly hug. "How are you?"

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. I'm good but I'm so late. Is he in there?" She asked after they broke from their hug. Before he could respond, someone down the hall started to approach them.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get here." Adam Copeland said, throwing his hands up. Of course, no 'hey, how was your day?' or 'Tough day at work?' that was too much to ask.

She smiled and made her way towards him. "Hey baby." She said, leaning to place a kiss on his lips but he moved his head back a little so he was out of reach.

"Um, you're late." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sighed. "I know baby but I am so loaded down at work and I had to stay a little longer."

"Well, maybe you could have finished tomorrow so you could give your husband a little more attention." He said making her angry.

"But Adam-" She started but he cut her off.

"Brett, why does your work always come first? Your job is your life!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and raised her voice. "No," She said firmly. "Your job is our life." She said, making her point by poking his shoulder.

"Oh please." He scoffed.

"What do you mean oh please? When you're on the road and we're talking on the phone, all you talk about is work. You never ask me about my day. And when you're home, it's the same old song and dance. It's all about your job and your problems." She said with a raised, firm voice.

He looked down the hall and clenched his teeth. "Brett, lower your voice." He said tightly.

She glanced towards the locker room and saw a bunch of guys with their heads sticking out the door, watching their fight but when they saw her, they moved their heads back in. She turned her attention back to her husband. "You know I don't like being told what to do."

"Well maybe that's what you need."

"Shut up! I feel like I'm a child getting reprimanded by my parents." She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Well your parents aren't in the picture anymore so maybe I need to step in sometimes." He said and she glared at him. Her parents stopped talking to her when she told them she was marrying Adam. While they were dating, they seemed to like him but it turns out they were just hoping it would be a fling and she would move on to someone with a more corporate job. It's funny he mentioned that because he was the reason her parents no longer spoke to her. She shook her head and brushed by him as she walked farther down the hall.

She thought about her parents everyday. It bugged her that they could so easily cut her out of their life but she supposed if they can't see she's happy with Adam, most days, and in love with him and they want her to be unhappy with someone she doesn't love, then its for the best. If they can't accept who she loves, then they can't accept her.

After turning a few corners, she finally located the diva locker room and knocked. Melina opened the door and squealed. "Ahh! You're here!" She said and threw her arms around her. She laughed and returned the hug.

"Girl, you look great." Brett said pushing her away so she could took at her.

"Thanks, but look at you. Damn!" They laughed and sat down on the couch in the deserted locker room.

"Where is everyone?" She asked confused, normally there are girls running around in here with their heads chopped off. She slipped her shoes off her feet and pulled them under herself.

"Probably in catering or something, I don't know." Melina said, and also pulled her feet under her. "So how are you?"

"I'm swamped at work. I actually had to stay there a little late tonight so I could finish some things up. Of course that caused Adam to throw a bitch fit when I finally got here." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"What? He's still pulling that shit?" She asked, stunned.

"Of course! Ever since he got that damn title." Brett said with a shake of her head.

"Girl, you need to drop his ass." She said seriously.

"I can't do that. I still love him. I know we fight a lot but the good times we have are so good. I could never leave him. He's my life." She confessed. Even though he pissed her off sometimes and said the wrong things, he always made up with her and was the sweetest man.

"You are too good to him." Melina said with a laugh. They sat there catching up for about fifteen minutes before Brett glanced at her watch and sighed.

"I better go find a TV before I miss Adam's match. Gosh, if I don't see it he'll never let me forget it." She said and stood up, toeing her shoes back on.

"Well, my match is going to be up soon, I'll go out there with you." She said and they made their way to a TV. Lucky they came when they did because Adam's match was just about to start. Brett watched with a proud smile as Adam strutted down the ramp with a cocky grin on his face. He was hot and she was so glad she got to call him hers. He won his match, by cheating of course, but that was the Edge way of doing things. Melina left after his match finished cause hers was a couple after Adam's had been. She stood there watching the next match, not nearly as involved as she had been earlier. Melina's match came on soon and she was kicking butt.

The match was winding down and almost finished when Brett felt a pair of familiar arms circle around her waist. Then a familiar pair of lips pressed against the back of her head. "Did you see my match?" Adam asked in a whisper and she nodded. She turned around to stand face to face with her prick of a husband. They were silent for a minute just staring at each other before Adam broke down.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. She stood up straighter and looked at him with a look that told him to go on. He sighed. "I'm sorry for being such a dick and getting so mad at you for being late." She continued to give him the look. "And I'm sorry I told you what to do and brought your parents into it. That was a terrible thing to do. I'm sorry." She slowly smiled and looked him over. He was still dressed in his ring gear and was shining with sweat. He had a white towel thrown over his shoulder and she assumed he came looking for her right after his match. She grabbed the towel and started wiping the sweat off his face with one hand holding the towel and the other on his shoulder.

"Adam, sometimes you let your ego get in your way and you change into an insensitive bastard." He flinched slightly with her harsh words but she knew she had to tell him. "The only reason I was late was so I could get ahead so I can spend the whole day with you tomorrow. I love you so much and it hurts me when you go off on me for no reason." She finished wiping his face off and put the towel back over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry baby." He said, gently grabbing her hair and pushing it out of her face, over her shoulders. "Sometimes I just get so into character and stressed. I would never intentionally hurt you." She nodded, knowing this.

"It's ok. I forgive you." She said.

He grinned his famous grin and pulled her closer to him so her body was flush against his. "You want to know what I'm most sorry for?" He asked, running his other hand across her cheek lovingly.

"What's that?" She asked curiously with a slight smile.

"I never greeted you properly." He whispered before he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She moaned, loving that she was finally kissing her husband, something she had been unable to do for weeks, with him being on the road. He expertly worked his lips over hers and her knees went weak and she had to hold onto him for stability. He laughed slightly as he broke the kiss and ran his hand through her hair. "Did you miss me?"

"Only at night." She joked and he raised one eyebrow with a smirk of amusement.

"Is that so?" He asked, running his hands over her back, down to her butt, giving it a nice squeeze. "What do you say we get out of here?" She nodded and Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they moved down the hallway so he could change and grab his stuff. After he did his business, he met her outside his locker room.

"Adam?" She said as he was walking out the locker room.

"Yeah baby?" He said as he approached her.

"I really did miss you."

He smiled. "I know you did baby." He said and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "I missed you too." He said and grabbed her hand and they made their way down the hall, swinging their hands lovingly between then. Occasionally, Adam would press a kiss to the back of her hand and mutter 'I love you' and 'I missed you'.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were settling in at their house, getting ready for bed. Adam had taken a shower first and of course left his clothes in the bathroom, as he always did. After he changed into a pair of boxers, he sat down in bed with his back to the headboard and slid a pair of reading glasses on as he picked up a book he had recently been reading.

Brett went into the bathroom after Adam had finished up and decided to forgo a shower and instead take one tomorrow morning. When she saw his clothes lying on the floor as they usually did after he took a shower, she decided to have a little fun. She took her skirt and shirt off, leaving her in her matching red lace bra and red lace booty shorts. She slipped on the baby pink button down dress shirt Adam had been wearing and left it unbuttoned. She still had on her pumps and she winked at herself in the mirror before turning off the light and leaving the room. She stood next to the wall next to the bathroom in their master bedroom and placed one hand on the wall, stuck her hips out and bent one knee.

"Hey big boy." She said seductively. She watched Adam look up from his book and then remove his glasses.

"Fuck." He muttered and closed his book without marking his spot, set both his glasses and his book on his bedside table and quickly got off the bed. "Damn baby, you look hot." He said, putting his hands on her hips.

"I told you I missed you at night." She said, biting her lip for effect.

He smiled with glee. "Well, allow me to make things up to you." He said and picked her up before gently dumping her on their bed. He placed his lips on hers and slid his hands up and down her body. This kiss was much more hungry and demanding than their kiss earlier. He broke the kiss to remove the pink dress shirt she was wearing. "As good as you look in my clothes, this just must go." He whispered seductively. He looked down at her near naked body and let his hands roam free. "I love you so much. I love that you're all mine. This body," He said, placing kisses on her stomach. "all mine." Her eyes closed in ecstasy. They hadn't had sex in so long, just him talking to her like that and the small kisses were enough to get her off. "Oh you like that?" She nodded and let out a whimper.

Adam smirked and took off her bra, letting her C-cup breasts fall into his hands. He laid down next to her, pressing kisses on her lips, neck and breasts as he used one hand to pull her panties slowly down her legs. "Don't worry baby. Tonight, I'll make up for all those lonely nights we had to spend apart." He said as he trailed a hand sensually from her lips to her legs and she let out a moan of wanting and need. "I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight."

* * *

**A/N: New story! yay! I've realized my stories usually revolve around one Randy Orton so i've decided to switch some things up. There are many many other handsome men in the WWE. Hope you enjoy, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What It's Worth**

_Chapter 2_

Brett grabbed the two plates that were set at the dining room table roughly and walked into the kitchen. She scraped off the uneaten food from the plates into the garbage and angrily shoved the plates and silverware into the dishwasher.

This morning as Brett was walking into the shower, Adam had told her he was going out with his buddies for a couple hours. She was a bit sad because she'd cleared her whole day so they could spend the whole day together, but she brushed it aside, wanting him to enjoy his time home and made sure he'd be home for dinner, which he said he wouldn't miss. She had made dinner and set the table romantically. However, after waiting at the table for two hours, she gave up and decided to turn in for bed, even though it was only 9 pm.

After Brett finished the dishes, she blew out the candles that had been lit at the dining table and made her way upstairs, into their bedroom. She stripped off her flirty red dress she'd been wearing and crawled into baggy sweats and a tank top before flinging herself on the bed.

Adam walked in the house and noticed all the lights were off and it was quiet, not even the sounds of TV were present. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, walking to the fridge. He took out a carton of orange juice and drank straight from the jug. When he was done, he set it back in the fridge and made his way upstairs, not even bothering to turn off the kitchen light. He took the stairs two at a time and opened the door gently. Brett was laying on the bed and her back was to him. He smiled softly when he saw her, he loved her so much but sometimes, he just screwed up without realizing it. He walked into the bathroom, careful not the make too much noise. He was going to take a shower and had just taken his shirt off when his wife's voice stopped him.

"I'm glad you finally decided to show up." Brett said, sitting up after she watched her husband go into the bathroom. He walked back into the bedroom and sat down next to Brett.

"Hey baby." He said softly with a smile.

"Oh shut up Adam. I hope you had fun today with your friends, you know the ones you see everyday at work." She said bitterly.

He looked at her confused. "Yeah I did."

"Well good. It's nice to know you'd rather spend time with them than with your wife, who you never see." She said, throwing the covers off her as she stood up.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked, confused.

"Dammit Adam! I was late to the arena yesterday because I was getting ahead at work so I could spend all day with you today." She said, grabbing Adam's pillow and walked outside their bedroom and started hurrying down the stairs, with Adam not far behind her. "Yet, you still had to go out with your friends. Then, after I tell you to go, because I don't want to hold you back from having fun, I ask if you will be home for dinner, you tell me yes, of course." She said as she approached a closet next to the stairs on the first floor. She opened it and pulled a couple blankets out. "But were you home for dinner? Of course not. And you didn't even call to let me know. I sat at that damn table by myself for 2 hours pushing the food around on my plate waiting for you." She finished loudly. She pushed the blankets at his chest and his hands instantly held on as she let go.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I forgot." He apologized.

"No! No, you didn't. You were just having too much fun to give a fuck and give your wife a call. You didn't care about leaving me at home all day by myself. You didn't care that I spent hours cooking a nice home made meal for you because I know how much you hate all the fast food you eat on the road." She said wiping away the few tears that were falling on her cheek. "And you sure as hell don't seem to care about me or my feelings or the fact that sometimes you hurt me so bad with your actions that I wonder where the hell the man I fell in love with went." She hit him in the head with the pillow and dropped it at his feet as she ran up the stairs. "You can sleep on the damn couch." She added when she was halfway up the stairs. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and laid face down on the bed, allowing her tears to fall freely.

* * *

Adam felt like a dick. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. All he could think about was what Brett had said to him. He realized his shitty behavior was hurting her so much more than he thought. He had spent the whole night laying on the couch listening to her sobs. He wanted nothing more than to go up there and comfort her and tell her he was sorry but he knew that would only make the situation worse. He instead waited until morning. The minute he woke up from the two hours of sleep he got, he went into the kitchen and began making all Brett's favorite breakfast foods. When he was done, he piled a plate full of pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns and bacon. He set the plate on a tray and then put a small bowl of fruit next to it, along with a glass of orange juice. He quickly poured her a mug of coffee and he made sure to use the 'World's Best Wife' mug.

He was careful as he walked up the stairs, carrying the tray filled with food. He opened their bedroom door softly and walked in and smiled when he saw Brett asleep. He set the tray on the desk on the wall across from the bed and walked closer. His smile turned into a frown when he saw her tear stained cheeks. She had makeup all over and her skin was damp. He quickly walked into the bathroom and wet a small wash cloth before walking back to his wife and gently wiped her cheeks.

Brett woke up slowly as she felt something wet touch her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a concerned Adam. He used a dry part of the wash cloth and dried her face as best he could before dropping a kiss to her cheek. He disposed the washcloth in their dirty clothes bin and retrieved the tray of food from the desk.

"I made you breakfast." Adam said softly, being considerate that she just woke up. She nodded and sat up, allowing Adam to place the tray over her lap.

Brett took a moment to look at all the food he'd made her. It broke her heart when she thought back to all the awful things she said to him last night. She knew he just made her breakfast to make things up to her but she still found it to be the sweetest thing. "Adam, this is really sweet. I'm sorry-" She began, but Adam's finger to her lips stopped her.

"Shh, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. I actually want to thank you. You've opened up my eyes to what a bad husband I've been and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yesterday, it was a big mistake." He said, hoping she could find it in her heart to forgive him.

"Yeah, you have been pretty shitty." She said with a nod, putting a piece of melon into her mouth. Adam laughed and put his hand gently on her chin.

"Yes, I have, and next time, let me know right away so I can be better to you. I'm not perfect but I can try to be with your help. You're too good for me to let you slip through my fingers." He said, his thumb stroking her cheek. She leaned up and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. They smiled at each other when they separated. "Now that all that cheesy stuff is out of the way," He started and leaned back, one arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, while the other pointed to the coffee cup in her hands. "Did you notice the mug?" She looked at it and laughed.

"Suck up." She said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Is that so?" He asked and began tickling her.

"Adam, Adam!" She said in between breaths. "Stop! Coffee, its hot, I don't want to spill it."

He tickled her for a little longer before pulling back. "Fine, but next time you won't get off so lucky." He placed a kiss on her lips and got off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower real fast before I have to leave for my flight. You watch TV." Brett nodded but got pretty sad. He had only just got home and now he had to leave already. Besides that, it seemed like they spent the whole time fighting. She sighed and watched TV while she finished eating her breakfast. She got in the shower after Adam got out and told him if he could wait another fifteen minutes, she'd drive him to the airport. He agreed and happily waited for his lovely wife to get dressed for work. She walked downstairs with her hair curled softly and her makeup minimal. She was wearing black pinstriped pants, a ruby red tight, silk camisole blouse and a matching black pinstripe, three quarter length sleeve blazer. Her feet were pushed into red penny-loafer style leather, peep-toe three inch pumps. She grabbed her purse and pushed it over her shoulder.

"Adam! Ready?" Brett yelled, not knowing where her husband was.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back. She watched him walk out of the kitchen, of course, with an apple that he'd clearly already taken a couple of bites out of, in his hand. She smiled when she saw him wearing loose blue jeans, a gray affliction shirt and black converse sneakers. That's another thing she loved about him, his laid back style. "Baby, you look gorgeous."

"Why thank you." She said, placing both her hands on his waist and pushed herself up to kiss him deeply. They ended the kiss and then embraced in several more small pecks before separating. "Do you have the keys?"

"Sure do." He said, holding the keys up from his index finger and thumb. Adam drove the car and she sat in the passenger seat, their fingers intertwined, while Adam drove with the other hand that still held his apple. At times he would take his hand off the wheel to take a bite of his apple and she would try to remove her hand from his, so he could put that hand on the wheel but that only made Adam tighten his grip and send her a smile.

Instead of driving him all the way to the airport, which would make her late to work, Adam suggested just taking him to the hotel his buddies were staying at so he could catch a ride with them to the airport. Once they arrived there, they got out and Brett noticed many of his buddies waiting for him outside. She waved them over and greeted each of them with a hug and kiss on the cheek as Adam got his bags out of the trunk. Despite being jealous that her husband spent all his time with them yesterday, she still held a special place in her heart for these boys that were so sweet to her and kept Adam out of trouble.

"Brett, you look as gorgeous as ever." Randy Orton said with a wink as they pulled back from their hug.

"Oh Randy, always the sweet talker." She said before turning to look at Chris Irvine. "Irvine, nice to see you again." She pulled him close.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but I got to agree with Orton, you're looking fantastic." Chris commented.

"Well thanks." She said, not really knowing how to respond. She turned to the third guy and recognized him immediately. She'd never met him in person, but she'd of course seen him on TV. "Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Brett Copeland."

"Dave Bautista." He said, shaking her hand politely. He had to say, she was cute. "Are you Adam's sister?" He asked hoping not. She had a certain look to her that he wanted to explore but Adam would never allow it if she was his sister.

Brett laughed. "Oh no. I'm his wife." Dave's eyes opened wide. Fuck, that was worse than being Adam's sister. He had to say, it was unexpected.

"Oh? How long have you guys been married?" He asked, pretending to sound interested.

"Hey guys" Adam said as he walked up to the group. "What's up? You're not hitting my wife are you?" They all laughed and said no.

"No, Dave just asked how long we've been married." She said, looking up at him, silently challenging him to answer the question.

"Well Dave," He said smiling at his wife before looking up at the big man. "a little over three and a half years." Brett smiled proudly, she had almost thought he forgot.

"Well boys, I better get off to work." Brett said, tugging Adam's hand towards the car. He followed her and she leaned up against the car and they embraced and shared a few deep kisses, while Chris, Randy and Dave were in their own conversation, though Dave was watching out of the corner of his eye. "I'm going to miss you." Brett said after they broke for a breath.

"I'll miss you too. I'll give you a call when we land." Adam said, pulling her away from the car gently.

She kissed him softly once more and they exchanged 'I love you's' before she walked around the car. She climbed into the drivers seat and turned on the car. She rolled down the passenger side window and waved. "Bye guys. It was nice meeting you Dave." She called to them before they waved goodbye and she drove away on her way to work. The guys watched her leave and all turned to Adam once she was out of sight.

"Dude, have I ever told you how fucking lucky you are to be married to that piece of ass?" Randy asked and then whistled. Adam just laughed and they made their way to Chris's rental car. Dave hung behind a bit, a little put off by Adam letting his friends talk about his wife like that. If Brett was his wife, he'd demolish someone who referred to his wife as a piece of ass. He stopped walking and shook his head. What the hell was he talking about? She was married and he sure as hell didn't want to be. Besides, he just met her three minutes ago. He picked up the pace a little, trying to catch up with the guys and get Brett's face off his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Glad people are reading this story, thanks for the reviews, they were great! Keep letting me know what you think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 3_

Brett walked into the large office she shared with a co-worker, Heather and both their assistants. "Hey Heather, how's your morning?" She asked as she walked around her desk, setting her purse on the floor behind her chair, against the wall.

"Busy already. How was your day off?" Heather asked, pausing from what she was doing to look at her friend. Brett just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned on her computer. "That bad huh?"

"Well I mean Adam was home, so it was nice. I really needed to see him, but I'm sad he's gone…again." She said, writing down something on her desk calendar. She was counting down the days until her assistant was back from vacation; she was so busy without her. "Of course we got in a fight, though I'm sure you could have guessed that." She looked at Heather's desk across the room from her and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. You guys just need to spend more time together." She said before greeting her assistant who just walked in and Brett greeted her too.

"I know, it's just neither of us are willing to take time off work." She shrugged and wanted to end the conversation so she grabbed her wallet and stood up. "I'm going to go get some coffee, either of you want anything?" She asked Heather and her assistant, Summer. They both declined and Brett made her way out of her office and out of the building. She walked around the corner to the Starbucks and ordered her morning usual, a latte. She stopped to talk business with some people in the office on her way back in but soon she found herself back in her office. She sat down and got to work. She kept herself busy most of the day and her face brightened up when her phone rang and Adam's name glowed across the screen.

"Hey there." She greeted as she put the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she continued to type.

"Hey babe, I just landed." Adam said on the other end and Brett could tell from the background noise that he was still in the airport, probably waiting for his suitcase.

"How was your flight?" She asked.

"Boring and long." He said. Truth was, he spent the whole flight thinking of how he could be a better husband to Brett. "I miss you already." He said softly.

She smiled and stopped typing, taking the phone in one hand. "I miss you too."

"So I was thinking, maybe if you could get some time off work, you could come on the road with me for a while." He suggested, crossing his fingers.

She sighed. "Adam, I would love to, that'd be great, it really would," She started but Adam could sense a big 'but' coming on. "But, you know I'm trying to get that promotion, I just don't know if I can take time off." She said and glanced at Heather, who was openly watching her. Heather raised her eyebrows and gave her a look that told her to consider it. Brett would consider Heather a friend, but she didn't know if she wanted her to go spend time with Adam to improve their relationship, or so she would be one step closer to the promotion.

"Well, just think about it. I think it would be good for us." He said sadly on the other end.

She nodded. "I can do that."

"Alright, well, I'll let you get back to work. I'll call you tonight or tomorrow sometime."

"Sounds good. Be safe." She said, it was something she always told him.

"I love you." He said and punched Randy, who was next to him, when he mocked him.

"I love you too. Bye." She said before hanging up. She looked over at Heather and saw her disapproving look. "Go ahead, say what you want to say."

"It's just, Brett, you have to save your relationship before its too late. I know you love him but sometimes, it's just not enough, trust me, I know." She said sadly. Her marriage had ended recently because she was very determined at her job and took her husband for granted. That was pretty much what was happening to both Adam and Brett. "I just don't want that to happen to you. Just think about taking some time off."

She was silent. She knew Heather was just looking out for her and she appreciated it. "Okay, I'll think about it." Heather nodded, happy, but still not quite convinced her friend would take her advice. The day went by very slowly and Brett was focused on working. Occasionally she would start to think about Adam and the pros and cons of going on the road with him. She tried not to think about it and just get through the day. She picked up some food on the way home and when she got home, she turned on the TV and sat on the couch. She used her toes to take off her shoes and left them lying on the floor next to the coffee table. She swung her feet up to rest on the coffee table and started eating her dinner.

* * *

Thursday passed and work was ridiculous as usual. Brett was a little worried because she didn't hear from Adam at all that day. Friday, after work, after still hearing nothing, she called him up but there was no answer. She decided she'd go out to dinner then try to call him after. She went to a nice restaurant and felt a bit out of place being there by herself, but what could she do? She stopped at the grocery store on the way home and picked up a pint of cookie dough ice cream. Sometimes she felt like a lonely single girl but she knew what she was getting into when she married Adam, and she had assured him it would be no problem. It seems easy, but it really starts to take a toll on you after a while.

When she got home, she grabbed the mail and made her way inside. After going through the mail, she changed into her purple, green and blue pajama shorts and an Iron Maiden shirt of Adam's. She grabbed the pint of ice cream out of the freezer, a spoon and then went to sit in front of the TV. She turned on Smackdown and even though it was half way over, she was hoping she'd see Adam so she'd at least know he was okay. She watched it for only about ten minutes before she tried calling him again. Still no answer. She dug her spoon into the ice cream and took a big bite. She perked up a bit when Adam came on the screen towards the end of the show. When the show was done, she put the rest of her ice cream into the freezer and went upstairs. She could wait until tomorrow for Adam to call.

* * *

Saturday morning Brett went for a jog around the neighborhood, as she did every weekend morning. When she got home, she made herself a pot of coffee before pouring a cup and carrying it upstairs where she ran herself a bath. She soaked in the tub until the water became cold and her cup of coffee was long gone. She got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She dried and straightened her hair, applying some makeup. She removed her towel before putting on a matching set of white lace bra and panties. She pulled on some light wash skinny jeans and a white, scoop neck, long sleeve ribbed knit shirt. She grabbed her fashionable tan leather thong sandals and walked downstairs.

She tried to call Adam again but there was no answer. She slipped on her Steve Madden shoes before grabbing her keys and purse and making her way to the car. She ran around town most of the day, picking up dry cleaning and getting her nails done. She headed to the grocery store last cause it was her least favorite thing to do. She grabbed a basket and weaved her way in and out of the aisles. When she was done, she waited in a check out line and chatted with the person in front of her, who happened to be one of her neighbors. When it was finally her turn, she paid for her food and left. She got home and she noticed she still had half the day to kill. She looked at the house phone and saw no one called. She dialed Adam's number again and she wasn't even surprised when there was no answer. She then dialed Chris's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Chris, this is Brett." She said with a smile as she made her way outside to sit on her deck.

"Oh hey Brett, how's it going?" He asked.

"It's going alright, how are you?" She replied.

"I'm doing great, just on my way to a signing." He said. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I've been trying to get a hold of Adam for a few days now, but he's not answering his phone. I'm just worried because I haven't heard from him since Wednesday when his plane landed." She said looking down at her pool below. The backyard was the part of her home she loved most. If you walked out onto the deck, there was stairs that went down where their pool, barbecue and outdoor furniture was. It was where most of their parties took place.

"That doesn't sound like Adam. Well, I'll tell you what, I'm pretty sure he's going to be at the signing too, so if I see him, I'll tell him to call you." Chris suggested and she smiled. Chris was always such a nice guy.

"That sounds perfect. Thanks so much Chris." She said and hung up. She thought about calling Heather and asking her if she wanted to get together, but she knew Heather was a few towns over visiting family this weekend. She stared at the horizon a little longer, looking at the trees that were behind her backyard. She walked back into the house and grabbed her purse and keys. She had nothing else to do; she was going to go shopping.

* * *

**A/n: Not much happening this chapter, just some filler. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 4_

Brett returned home about an hour later, loaded down with bags. When she got out of the car, and walked around to the trunk, she waved at the young boys that lived across the street. They were outside playing basketball and the youngest, Jake, ran over to her.

"Hi Mrs. Copeland!" He greeted her excitedly.

"Hi Jake, how are you doing?" She asked as she took her bags out one at a time.

"I'm ok. Um, I was just wondering if Mr. Copeland was home." He asked hopefully. She smiled at him, Jake was a big wrestling fan and looked up to Adam; Jake was always wanting to be around Adam.

"I'm sorry, you just missed him; he's back on the road. But, I'll tell you what," She added when she saw the boys shoulders slump. "When he comes home, I'll make sure he goes and visits you." She said and closed her trunk.

"Okay! Thanks!" He said happily. She watched him run back over to his brothers and she gathered her shopping bags, carrying them into the house. She walked up the stairs, and dumped all the bags on her bed. She began putting all her new clothes, underwear and shoes away in their respective places just to keep herself busy. The phone rang moments later and she ran down the steps, hoping it was Adam.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hey baby, it's me." Adam's voice rang out on the other end and Brett sighed in relief.

"Oh Adam, thank god. I was so worried."

"Worried? Why?" He asked confused.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for days."

"Oh well you probably couldn't reach me because I lost my phone." He explained and she went silent for a couple moments.

"So you lost your phone and you didn't even bother to let me know?" She asked, just making sure she heard right.

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal Adam. I've been worried sick thinking something was wrong with you. I have barely got any sleep since I heard from you last cause you were supposed to call me Thursday. You should have at least called and let me know."

"I'm sorry baby, I wasn't thinking." Adam said with a sigh. There he went again, screwing things up.

"Whatever." She said with a shake of her head.

"Well I have to go."

"But you just called me. Can't you talk a little longer?" She asked, just wanting to talk to her husband.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm at the arena right now, it's almost my time to go out."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok Adam, just call me when you have a chance, you know hopefully before next weekend would be nice." She said angrily and slammed the phone down. She marched back upstairs and put her clothes away with aggression pumping through her veins. "I can't even talk to my husband for two minutes without getting mad. Then when I calm down, he has to go wrestle." She said to herself as she went back downstairs. "Story of my life." She searched her kitchen for something to eat and finally made herself some salad and soup. She sat at her kitchen table and ate her dinner; dinner for one.

The rest of her weekend went the same. She tanned for a while on Sunday and swam a little before sitting in front of the TV. She grilled herself some chicken and ate alone again. She hated to say it but she was looking forward to work Monday.

She woke up Monday morning extra early and made herself a small breakfast. She ate it while reading the newspaper and when she was done, she carried her coffee cup upstairs with her and then hopped into the shower. She dried and straightened her hair before applying some makeup. She searched her closet for something to wear and finally decided on an outfit. She put a red, white, gray and green floral silk blouse under a tweed vest with matching tweed trousers. She grabbed her black peep-toe stiletto pumps and went downstairs, dropping her shoes at the bottom of the stairs. She refilled her coffee cup and drank it while she watched The Today Show on her couch; this was her morning routine. Once she finished that cup of coffee, it was off to work. She put her empty cup in the sink and pushed her feet into her shoes before grabbing her purse and heading out to her car.

She squealed when she walked into the office and saw her assistant, Morgan, typing away at her computer. "Morgan! I'm so happy to see you!" Brett said and met her assistant half way before embracing in a hug. "Oh, I was so lost without you." She said, pulling away with a smile.

"I can tell." Morgan replied with a laugh. "We've got work to do." Brett nodded and walked over to her desk; she sighed when she saw the hot cup of coffee waiting for her at her desk. "Oh how I've missed you." She said to Morgan, knowing it was her who got it for her. "So how was your vacation? What'd you do?" Brett asked as she sat in her seat, turning her computer on.

"It was very relaxing. We went to Hawaii." Morgan said and laughed when her boss groaned.

"You are so lucky."

* * *

It was now Wednesday and Brett was out to lunch with Heather at a restaurant around the corner from their work.

"So I've been thinking about taking some time off." Brett said as their waiter set their lunch in front of them.

"And?" Heather asked, hopeful.

She sighed. "Well I've just been so lonely. I have no one to talk to when I get home and my phone calls with Adam are like ten minutes or less. So I'm thinking that it would be good to spend some time on the road with him."

"Yeah, it would be good." Heather added, taking a small bite of her salad while listening to her friend.

"But then," She said and paused. "I really want this promotion and if I take time off, I might not get it."

"You might not." Heather agreed.

"I just don't know." Brett said shaking her head.

"Brett I think you're just going to have to take a chance on this one. What is more important to you, Your job or your marriage?" Heather asked and Brett nodded. That really put things into perspective.

"My marriage, of course."

"Then it seems like a pretty easy decision to me" She said as Brett nodded.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Brett?" Brett's boss, Brenda, asked as Brett entered her office.

She smiled nervously. "Yeah, I did actually."

Brenda also smiled but with a friendly gleam in her eyes. "Well, I'm all ears." She said crossing her arms on top of her desk.

"Well I was wondering if I can have some time off next week." Brenda just nodded. "Just a couple days maybe, or you know, if not, its okay."

Brenda shook her head. "Of course you can have time off. But not just a couple of days, you take the whole week off. I've been waiting for you to take some time off for a while now, you really can't work nonstop like you do."

Brett beamed, so excited. "Oh thank you Brenda, it means so much to me."

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm going to spend some time with my husband." Brett said before standing up and leaving. She walked back into the office and informed everyone she was taking next week off. She did feel kind of bad because she and Morgan just got back on track with their work but, this was something she had to do.

* * *

She got home that night after going out to dinner with Morgan and her husband. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed but she wanted to call Adam and tell him her good news. She grabbed the phone and sat on the couch before dialing his number.

"Baby, you have no idea how happy I am to hear from you." He greeted and she blushed with a smile.

"How happy?" She asked with a laugh.

"Very…very happy. I was just thinking about you." He said with lust present in his voice.

"Well I have good news." She announced, changing the subject.

"What's that?"

"I've decided to take a week off and come on the road with you."

Adam sighed in relief. "Oh baby, that's great, that makes me so happy."

She smiled happily. "Good. So is next week okay, my boss already gave me the go ahead."

"Next week?" He asked with a groan. "Next week's not so good."

Brett frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of signings but don't worry about it. I really want you to come out."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Sure I'm sure! You can hang with the guys or Melina while I'm at them. Don't worry about it, we'll have a great week." He said happily.

I smiled again. "Promise?"

"I promise."

I shrugged my shoulders in excitement. "Ok, well I'm really tired, I just wanted to call and let you know."

"Well I appreciate it baby. Call me tomorrow with more details so I can pick you up from the airport." He said so excited he was going to spend a week straight with his wife.

"I will definitely do that. Bye, I love you." She said sweetly.

"I love you too. Sleep well." He said before they both hung up. They both slept great that night, barely able to hold in their excitement about spending a whole week together.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 5_

Saturday afternoon, Brett got off her plane and made her way to the baggage claim. She had had a pretty good flight, though she did sleep the most of the time, she was awoken multiple times by a screaming baby in the row behind her. After she found her luggage she went outside where Adam was supposed to pick her up. She looked around, trying to locate her husband but her shoulders slumped when she saw Dave Batista. She dragged her feet over to where he was leaning against his car. He pushed himself off as she got closer.

"So what's his excuse?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest as Dave put her suitcase in the trunk.

Dave smiled at her sadly. "He has a signing." She nodded sadly and walked over to the passenger seat, and climbed in the big car.

"You know," She said when Dave turned the car on and pulled away from the curb. "I guess I can't really be mad he's not here because he did tell me he had a lot of signings this week but at the same time…he promised me he would pick me up."

"I understand. But you should know, he wanted me to tell you, he was really sorry he couldn't make it. It was a last minute thing. One of the guys that was supposed to do the signing had a family emergency and they asked Adam to fill in."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, I really appreciate you picking me up." She said offering him a small smile.

He smiled back. "It was no problem."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the hotel. Dave helped Brett to the room she was sharing with Adam and even had a key that Adam gave him to give to his wife.

"So do you know when Adam will be off?" She asked as she surveyed the room.

"Probably around 4." He said, not really sure. Brett looked at the clock on the bed side table. It was 1:45. She let out a long breath. What was she supposed to do while she waited?

"Well, thanks for everything Dave, it was really nice of you." She said putting her hands in her front jean pockets.

"It's what friends are for." He said though he barely knew her. "So what do you think you're going to do while you wait?"

She shrugged. "Probably just watch some TV."

He shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Nah, that's no fun. I don't have anything planned today. If you want, we can walk around the city. I hear there's a fair in town."

She smiled at him. He was a nice guy. "Sure, sounds good to me." She said and surveyed her outfit fast just to make sure it was appropriate for a fair. She was wearing light wash jeans with a slight flare, a gray batman t-shirt and black converse.

"So do you want to go now or do you want to get settled in?" He asked as he glanced at his watch.

"Let's go now." She said and grabbed her purse before leading Dave out the door.

* * *

So they walked around the city for a while before some locals pointed them in the direction of the fair. It was a fun day. Brett got a henna tattoo on her hand and she ate lots of junk food but Dave just sipped on lots of water and had a hot dog. She tried to explain to him that it was okay to pig out at a fair, that's what they were for, but he disagreed. They had of course been stopped by fans, which she was used to with Adam, and she happily took their picture with Dave when they asked. They headed back to the hotel just a little after 4 so Brett could catch up with Adam before the house show tonight.

Brett laughed as they walked into the lobby because Dave was telling her about a story of his when he was really young and had been at a petting zoo. She had a bag of cotton candy with her and she was eating it happily. They were almost at the elevator and Brett had controlled her giggles when she heard her name called. She turned around and she immediately beamed. There was her husband looking as handsome as ever in jeans, a Rated R Superstar shirt and converse. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, with her legs wrapped around his waist as he supported her with his hands under her butt.

"Oh I missed you." She said as she pulled back a little to look into his shining eyes.

He smiled back at her and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I missed you too baby." She sighed and kissed him again, making it a bit deeper as she ran her hands through his blond locks. She slowly lowered herself back on the ground as their kiss slowed. Their lips separated momentarily before she placed a small kiss back on them. She pulled away smiling and he grabbed her hands with his. "Sorry I couldn't pick you up."

"It's ok, Dave explained. How was your signing?" She asked.

"Same old Same old." He replied before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They made their way over to the elevators where Dave was standing, holding the cotton candy Brett had asked him to hold while she visited with Adam. "Hey man, thanks again for picking up Brett." He said shaking his hand and pulling him into a hug.

"It was nothing." Dave said with a smile and handed her the cotton candy.

"What'd you guys do while I was gone?" Adam asked when they entered the elevator.

"We went to the fair." Brett said, feeding Adam a piece of Cotton Candy. Dave rolled his eyes as he watched.

"Oh, that's right, I wanted to take you there." Adam said pushing some stray hairs behind her ear.

"Well I wouldn't mind going again." She said and he smiled. The elevator stopped at Adam and Brett's floor. "Thanks for spending the day with me Dave." She said as they got off the elevator.

"Sure," He said and waved as the elevator doors closed. He closed his eyes. He felt terrible; he found Brett incredibly attractive but he felt bad for thinking that because Adam was a really good friend of his and they were married. It won't be long before Adam screws things up, he said to himself before cursing. Shut up, he told himself, Adam is your friend and it's none of your business. He went to his room and collapsed on the bed, deciding to nap before the house show tonight.

* * *

Adam and Brett were currently cuddled up on the couch in their hotel room. They were making out while a movie was on the TV. They separated and smiled at each other.

"I love you." He said while he placed a series of kisses on her neck.

She moaned. "I love you too." She said turned the tables, placing her own kisses on his neck.

"I'm so glad you decided to come on the road with me." Adam said when they separated for a short break.

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek, from their position of laying on their sides, facing each other. "Me too."

"It sucks that I have signings but at least we'll have evenings together." He said as she pushed his hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, it does suck but I can occupy my time with Melina." She said as he pulled her body closer to his.

"Oh gosh, you two together is dangerous." He said amused and they both laughed.

"We aren't that bad." She said and yawned.

"Tired baby?" He asked as he watched Brett's eyes open and close.

"Mmm, a bit. I'm a bit jet leg." She said with her eyes closed.

"Go to sleep. I'm tired myself. We can take a nap for an hour or so then get ready and go out to dinner. If your up for it, we can go to a club after with the guys." He said as he set the alarm to go off in an hour.

"Yeah that sounds good." She said let out another yawn before they both closed their eyes, hoping for sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 6_

After taking their hour nap, the alarm clock went off and they both took turns in the bathroom to get ready for dinner. Adam took a shower while Brett put her hair up into a ponytail and straightened her side bangs above her eye. She put on some makeup and smiled when Adam stepped out of the shower and kissed her neck as he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the bedroom. Once she was done with her makeup, she walked out of the bathroom and had to stop for a second and take in Adam's body. He was wearing a nice pair of designer jeans and no shirt. His hair was dripping onto his chest and he would randomly smooth his towel over his chest, wiping away the water droplets, as he searched the closet for a shirt to wear. She turned her attention to her suitcase and she searched for clothes to wear. She stripped out of her clothes and stood in front of her luggage in just her black lace bra and panties.

"Maybe we should just stay in." Adam said softly as he snuck up behind her, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

She smiled and tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder. He leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm hungry." She said and he nodded.

"We can order in." He suggested, putting another kiss on her neck.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There will be plenty of time for that later." Adam smiled and kissed her. Brett moaned and kissed him back.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He said and smirked playfully. She laughed and pushed him away.

"I have to get dressed." She said and started pulling out the clothes she was going to wear. She put on gray wide leg trousers, a white button down top with three quarter length sleeves under a gray cowl neck sweater vest.

"Almost ready baby?" Adam asked as he walked out of the bathroom. She looked at him dressed in jeans, a black Affliction shirt and dress shoes and smiled.

"Almost." She said and bent over to put on her 4.5 inch heel, platform, gray peep-toe oxfords. "Alright, let's go." She said and grabbed her clutch before grabbing Adam's hand and making their way out into the hall.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were seated in a nice restaurant a couple blocks away from the hotel. "Wow, this is a pretty nice place Adam." She commented, looking around the room for a minute before focusing back on the menu.

"Yeah, I ate here last time we were in town; they have pretty good food." He said, closing the menu when he decided what he was going to have.

"You already decided?" She asked with a laugh. "But there is so much to choose from."

Adam shrugged and reached once of his hands across the table to hold hers. She smiled at him and looked back down at her menu. Finally, by the time the waiter came back, Brett had decided what she wanted, and they put in their orders.

"So no one's called you about any emergencies at work yet?" Adam asked as he stroked his thumb over her hand. She shook her head and he smiled. "See, I knew they could survive without you."

"Yeah, well, it is the weekend. We're not open on weekends." She said and used the hand that Adam wasn't holding to take a sip of her wine.

"Oh of course." He said with a chuckle as he too took a sip of his wine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with her brows wrinkled in confusion.

"What?" He asked confused. "I didn't mean anything by it."

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "Adam, I'm not dumb. You obviously have something to say."

"Brett, like I said, it meant nothing."

"Whatever." She said and looked across the restaurant, trying to find something interesting to look at.

"I just think you need to admit that the office can survive without you. You can take time off without the whole place going down in shambles." He said casually.

"I'm here aren't I?" She asked, gripping her wine glass a bit harder.

"Yeah but I hope you aren't going to try to find every negative about being here and not at home." Adam said.

She shook her head in disbelief. "I won't."

"Good." He said with a smile and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Dave watched the couple seated across the restaurant in amusement. It was Brett and Adam and their conversation looked pretty heated.

"What's so funny?" His dinner companion, Mickie James, asked. They weren't on a date, they were just really good friends and every Saturday they went out to dinner together, sometimes they brought a group of friends, others it was just the two of them.

Dave pointed at Adam and Brett's table. "Adam and his wife, Brett, are fighting."

Mickie turned around in her seat and looked at their table. Right now they weren't speaking, just looking at each other. "Looks pretty intense." She said as she turned back to face Dave. " I didn't know she was on the road."

"Yeah, she just got here today." He said, still watching the couple.

She nodded and smiled at her friend. "So how long?"

He looked at his friend, confused. "How long what?"

"How long have you had a thing for her?" She asked bluntly.

Dave smiled. He couldn't hide things from Mickie. She was there when he went through his divorce and she was there for him with the custody battles for his kids. She was just flat out his best friend and he knew if he could tell anyone, anything, and know it wouldn't get out, it was Mickie. "Am I that transparent?"

She smiled and patted his hand with her own. "No, I just know you really well."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I only met her last week when we were in Tampa and I just felt really attracted to her, even before I knew she was Copeland's wife. Then today Adam asked me to pick her up from the airport while he was at a signing and we spent the day together. I feel terrible but I can't help but think about how beautiful she is."

"Tell her." She said.

"Please Mickie, that's not an option. Not only is she probably not interested, she's married, to one of my best friends, might I add." He said with a shake of his head.

"From the looks of it, it seems like they might not be married for that much longer." Mickie said, glancing at the couple again. They were still sitting in silence.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, they look on the rocks right now but you should have seen them earlier; it was disgusting. She was feeding him cotton candy." He said, trying to make Mickie understand.

She laughed. "Wow. That's weird. They seem so on the verge of break up right now." Dave nodded in agreement.

"It's probably just a crush. I just need to get laid then I can move on and get her out of my system." Dave said, trying to convince himself that that was all this was.

"Ew, David, too much information." Mickie said, which made Dave laugh. "If you think that will work, go for it. I, on the other hand, think this is more than a crush. I also think it's more possible than you think." Dave watched as Adam and Brett broke their silence and started talking again and he took in what Mickie had just said.

* * *

"Do you think you're up for going to the club after?" Adam asked, breaking their silence.

She smiled. "Yeah, that would be fun."

"Will you dance with me?" Adam asked.

Brett grimaced. "Gee, I don't know. My husband might not like that."

"What? You got a husband I don't know about?" Adam asked, playing along.

"Afraid so. He's so much better looking than you too." She said with a smile.

Adam narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "Take that back."

"Never." She said, leaning closer to him from across the table.

"Bad girls who lie, must be punished." He said, leaning closer himself.

She smiled. "In that case, maybe I can dance with you." Adam smiled and they both leaned in, meeting in the middle for a soft kiss. She sighed happily as they slightly pulled away and stroked the side of his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek before they both settled back a bit and waited for their food to be brought to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 7_

Brett and Adam had been at the club for a good hour and had spent their time divided between dancing and chatting with Adam's coworkers. They made their way off the dance floor to take a break to sit down and have a drink. Adam went to the bar to get the drinks while Brett made her way to the table that was occupied by some of the wrestlers.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked Chris Irvine, who looked up at her and smiled.

"If you're going to sit here, no, but if your ugly husband wants to sit here, yes its taken." Chris said amused.

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. He immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She had warmed up to Chris almost immediately after Adam introduced them years ago; there was something about him that was so sweet and genuine that she found it hard to dislike him, even when he pulled stupid pranks. "He's not ugly." She said, standing up for her husband.

"You're his wife, you have to say that." Chris said, taking a sip from his glass.

Once again, she rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to the large group of people that had just entered the club and were making their way towards their table. She smiled when she recognized a couple of people in the group as Randy and Dave. She waved to them when their eyes connected with hers and they made their way over. She stood up and greeted each man with a hug before sitting back down. Randy made his way around the table, greeting all his coworkers, while Dave took a seat next to Brett.

"So how are you settling in?" Dave asked with a friendly smile.

She let out a small sigh but smiled. "It's different but I don't mind change."

"That's good. It took me a while to get used to things too." He said then looked around not seeing Adam anywhere. "So where's that husband of yours?"

"Getting a drink," She said then stretched her neck to look over at the bar to see if she could locate Adam. "Looks pretty packed over there." Dave glanced over and nodded. He allowed himself to slyly give Brett the once over, hoping she wouldn't notice. He noticed she had changed out of the outfit she was wearing at dinner and into something more appropriate for a club setting. She was in a strapless short dress that had a bright floral pattern and a flared skirt along with black peep toe pumps.

"Well while you wait, wanna dance?" Dave couldn't help himself.

Brett didn't answer right away, she saw Adam making his way back with two beers in his hand. "Hey baby, sorry that took so long" Adam greeted her and squeezed himself between her and Chris. "Hey Dave," He added when he saw his friend. He clapped the big man on the back and took a sip of his beer.

"I'm going to dance with Dave, is that ok?" She asked Adam.

Adam leaned back and shrugged. He smiled at Dave, "She's all yours." Brett frowned a bit, it scared her a bit that her husband didn't mind her dancing with a reasonably, ok let's face it, incredibly, attractive male. She smiled at Dave and led him onto the dance floor.

Dave was also a bit baffled by Adam's reaction. If Brett were his wife, he definitely wouldn't want her dancing with him. He shook his head, there he went again, imagining she was his wife. He turned his attention to the beauty in his arms and smiled. He pulled her a bit closer and rested his hands on her hips. Brett had to admit, Dave was a good dancer. His technique was very different from Adam's. Dave was gentle and fluid, while Adam was more demanding, not to say she doesn't enjoy dancing with Adam, she does, dancing with Dave is just a nice change of pace. After a while of dancing, Dave turns Brett around to face him and leans in close to her ear so she'll hear what she has to say.

"I have to tell you something. It may not be any of my business but…" He trailed off.

Brett looked at him confused. "Okay"

"Well, Mickie and I had dinner together tonight; we saw you and Adam across the restaurant." He paused and Brett smiled.

"You should have come over and said hi, we would have loved to share a table with you guys." Dave smiled at her friendliness.

"Well," He grimaced. "you guys seemed to be in the midst of a fight."

Brett's smile faltered. "Oh,"

Dave nodded. "Listen, I'm not trying to pry or anything, I don't know what you guys were fighting about and it's none of my business, hell you could have been arguing about socks for all I know." He chuckled a bit, trying to ease the mood. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, I've been there before and if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I know we barely know each other but I think we could be great friends and like I said, if you need to talk, I'm here." He gently pushed a piece of hair behind her ears and smiled sympathetically at her.

Brett nodded. "That's really sweet Dave, I appreciate it." Dave let out a sigh of relief. He was a bit worried that she would get mad at him for prying in her business. "Everything's fine and for the record, I was just tired and really annoyed."

Dave nodded. "I'm glad. You and Adam are a great couple." Dave said to assure her, though inside, he was silently wishing she was single so he could have a chance with her.

Brett's smile widened. "Thanks Dave," She linked her arm through his and led him off the dance floor. "You're a sweetheart." She said, dropping a kiss on his cheek before taking a seat next to Adam. Adam was in the process of pounding back shot after shot and barely noticed when she took a seat next to him. She put her hand on his knee to get his attention and he turned with his glass in the air and beamed at her before throwing the shot down his throat. She frowned a bit and put her hand on the glass, moving it out of his grip.

"Adam, I think you've had enough." She said, setting the glass on the table. She saw Randy, who was sitting on the other side of Adam, pour another shot glass of alcohol and passed it Adam's way but Brett intercepted it before Adam could grab it. "He's done." She said passing the shot on to Dave, who was sitting next to her.

Adam wrapped one of his hands around her wrist and the other under her chin so she would look at him. "I can decide when I've had enough," He said and took his hand off her chin and extended it toward Randy who eagerly handed him a glass. "and I'm not quite there yet." He said before bringing the glass to his lips. After he swallowed the liquid, he put the glass on the table and hungrily attacked her lips with his own. She cringed at the overwhelming taste of alcohol and pushed him off her.

"Adam, you reek," She said.

Adam groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Brett, can't we just enjoy ourselves while out with some of my friends?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and had to look away. And she thought coming on the road with him would help things. How can it help their relationship when all he wants to do is drink and hang out with his friends? Shouldn't he want to spend his time with her while she was on the road? Wasn't that kind of the whole point of her coming out here? Her eyes connected with Chris Irvine's and she silently pleaded with him to help her out a bit. He smiled sympathetically at her and nodded. He stood up and approached Adam with a slap on the back.

"Hey, bud, let's say we get out of here and head back to the hotel? It's going to be an early day tomorrow." Chris suggested.

Adam looked up at his oldest friend and smiled. "Yeah," He said nodding. "that's probably a good idea. Let's get out of here." He turned to her and pulled her to his side. "Ready to leave baby?" He asked sweetly, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She nodded and stood up, smiling goodbye to Dave.

"Want me to come?" Dave asked, sensing she might want to talk.

She shook her head. "No, you stay, have fun. I'll see you later." She said, rubbing his shoulder as she passed by. She waited while Adam said bye to all his friends, being extra friendly, giving them all hugs and telling them how much he loved them. Once they were outside, they made their way to Chris's car, who had driven the trio, and Chris tossed Brett his keys.

"I've had a couple of drinks, you think you can drive?" He asked, knowing she had only had water tonight.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said and helped Chris put a barely awake Adam in the backseat, buckling him up. She got into the drivers seat and turned the car on, turning the blasting radio down to minimal volume.

About half way to the hotel, Chris turned around and laughed when he saw his friend passed out. "He's out." She smiled but didn't respond. "What's going on Brett?"

She glanced over at him for a second with a puzzled expression before turning her eyes back on the road. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, there is obviously something going on between you and Adam." He said.

She paused before shrugging. "There's nothing going on but if there was, I'm sure Adam would tell you."

"I want you to tell me." He said but when she didn't respond he sighed. "I watched you guys back there. Things are obviously tense between you two. You can tell me, I won't say anything to anyone; I won't even say anything to Adam."

It took her a couple minutes to respond then she sighed. "It's just, I don't know what's going on myself. Sometimes he is the best husband I could ever ask for but others…" She paused collecting her thoughts. "other times he's a complete jackass."

"Like tonight?" Chris asked, worried about his best friends wife, who had over the years become a very close friend of his.

She nodded. "Like tonight. Sometimes I just feel like he takes me for granted and he acts like he doesn't need me. But if we get into a big fight, the next day he'll be so sweet and sound so sincere I always think he's going to improve his attitude."

"But," Chris said, feeling there was a 'but' coming on.

"But," She said then sighed. "he doesn't. And when I decided to come out on the road, I thought maybe things will get better and we can figure out what's going on between us and get back to normal. But after tonight, I'm doubtful. I'm just exhausted you know?"

Chris was silent for a minute. "I understand what you're saying, and I can definitely understand the exhaustion. It's tough dealing with people you're in a relationship with that seem not to care. But, I know Adam, and I think it would be a mistake to give up on him. He's adjusting to having you on the road. We got out a lot on the road and drinking is a part of that. He'll get better as time progresses, I can assure you. Just be a little more patient."

She nodded. "I will but I can't wait forever." She said which brought the conversation to an end as they arrived at the hotel. Chris helped Brett get Adam to their hotel room and in bed. She thanked him with a hug and watched him leave. She sighed and changed into her pajamas before lying down next to her husband. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at a peaceful looking Adam. She really hopes he will start to improve the way he says he wants to. He was the love of her life and she couldn't even imagine living a day without him in her life. She gently placed a kiss on his lips and laid down, curling her body against his with a sigh as love and comfort set in.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy all week with finals. Hopefully I'll be able to update again this week. Thanks for all the reviews! And on a side note, uh, Maria...diva of the year? There is something horribly wrong with that sentence. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 8_

Brett woke up the next morning and Adam was no where to be found. Her arm reached out to wrap around him, but she just felt air. She opened her eyes and sighed when she noticed he was gone. She just wanted to forget about last night and enjoy her time here with her husband. She didn't want to spend the whole time fighting.

After she lay awake for a few minutes, she got up and hopped into the shower, ready to start her day. She spent a while in the shower, reveling in the feeling of the hot water washing over her. After stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself, she walked into the bedroom to find something to wear. She stopped when she saw the balcony door open, the wind blowing the curtains softly. She walked closer so she could see outside and smiled when she saw Adam bent over, his forearms resting on the rail as he looked out on the city below.

"Hey," She said softly as she stepped outside and placed a hand on his back.

He straightened his back and turned to her and offered her a smile. "Hey, baby," He reached his hand out and grasped her hand in his. They spent the next couple of minutes just staring into each others eyes.

"Adam, are you okay?" She asked quietly; it wasn't like Adam to just stare at her without saying anything.

He closed his eyes quickly before opening them again. "I just…I'm trying so hard to be the best husband ever and I feel like no matter what I do, I screw things up."

Brett's heart broke. No matter how many times he's let her down, he was still the love of her life and just hearing that he was struggling with himself, made her feel awful. "Adam, it's ok. I know you're trying, I can tell, just the fact that your talking about it, shows a big difference." She took a step closer and grabbed his other hand in hers, so she was now holding both of his hands. "You're not going to see results right away but eventually, we will. Things aren't always going to be easy but we can make it through this."

Adam let out a sigh. "I really hope you're right because I cannot even imagine living without you."

Brett grinned. "That's good to hear because I feel the exact same way." She guided his head towards her own to meet her half way in a deep kiss.

Adam moaned into her mouth. "Join me in the shower?" He whispered against her lips.

She pulled away and smiled. "Uh, I just got out of the shower." She said gesturing to the towel wrapped around her body.

Adam smiled evilly. "Well that just makes it easier cause you're already undressed." Brett let out a squeal when Adam tore the towel from her body and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom and into the shower.

* * *

After taking their time in the shower, Adam and Brett got ready to go to the fair like Adam promised they would. They were leaving to go to the next city later today so as they were getting ready, they were also packing their bags so after the fair they could just come pick up their bags and leave. Brett curled her hair and put on some light makeup. She slid her legs into a pair of jean shorts that were cuffed at the bottom and not too short. She also put on a black and blue plaid long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to three quarters length and pushed her feet into navy blue beat up converse. Adam was dressed similarly in fashionably distressed jeans, a gray affliction t-shirt and black converse.

When they arrived at the fair, the first thing they did was hit up to rides. It was Brett's favorite part and you could tell as she pointed to each ride she wanted to ride. They got tickets for all the rides they wanted and waited in line for the first ride, Adam's choice, the swings. After that ride, they rode a couple more before Brett suggested the one ride Adam refused to go on.

"Oh come on Adam, you'll be fine." She whined, holding his hand tightly.

"No way. These rides are already sketchy as hell; I'm not going on that ride." He said firmly. The ride in question was in the shape of an oval. You sit in the cage like seats, two people to each seat, and the train of cages goes around the oval. Then, the oval itself starts to turn so it's double the upside down factor.

Brett poked out her bottom lip. "Please Ads? This can be the last one. I really, really want to go on this ride." She said childishly, hoping it would work. Adam looked at his wife's pouting face and caved.

"Fine, but this is the last one." Adam said and she wrapped her arms around him in happiness.

"Thank you!" She said before planting a passionate kiss on his lips before she started pulling him into the line filled with teenagers. He got asked for a couple autographs and pictures and he happily signed them and took the pictures with his fans. He was never one to diss the fans, he loved them and would always sign autographs and take pictures with them.

After going on the ride from hell, as Adam began referring to it, Brett suggested they go on the ferris wheel.

"No, Brett, you promised that would be the last ride, besides I'm hungry." Adam protested, rubbing his stomach.

She smiled. "This will be the last one. Besides, you can hardly categorize it as a ride, it's the ferris wheel." She said as if that explained it all.

Adam couldn't help but smile at his wife. It was just like her to act like a little kid when she was at the fair. "Ok, but this is the last ride. I mean it this time." He allowed her to pull him towards the ferris wheel and they were quickly seated before the ride started moving.

"Too bad we couldn't have come at night, it would have been so romantic." Brett said as Adam wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be night to be romantic." He said as she looked up at him with a smile. He leaned his down and met his lips with his own. She sighed as the kiss deepened and she ran her hands into his hair, allowing them to get tangled in his long blonde locks. They were kissing for a long time before they felt themselves slow down. They pulled away and opened their eyes, staring at each other, dazed. She rested her head on his shoulder again and stared to look at the view in front of them. After they were let off the ride, they intertwined their hands and headed to get something to eat. He surprised her when he suggested they get a corndog and fries. It was unlike Adam to break his strict diet. After they ate and looked around at some of the commercial spots, they headed back to the kids area where the games were. "I'm going to win you something." Adam claimed as they scanned the games.

"It's not that easy." She sing-songed.

Adam snorted. "Please, I can do it." Brett shrugged and walked next to him as he started picking out games. He first tried the game where you had to bounce the plastic ball off the wooden backboard to get the ball in the basket below. He failed and Brett chuckled. "Hey, have a little confidence in your man. That just wasn't the game for me." He moved onto the next game. In this game you had three tries to knock the bottles completely off the platform using a beanbag. He almost did it but in the end he had one bottle left, lying on its side, right on the edge of the table, but it wouldn't fall.

She rubbed his back. "It's ok baby, they don't have good prizes anyway." Next he tried the darts, the basketball and the water games before he was about to give up when something caught Brett's eye. She put her hand on his elbow and motioned with her head to follow her. He did and she stopped in front of the strong man game. Adam slapped a cocky grin on his face, winked at Brett and handed the man his money. He picked up the hammer and with all his strength hit the target and everyone looked up to see the light light up all the way, only stopping once it reached the top. A siren went off, signaling Adam had just won the top prize. Adam dropped the hammer and turned around hugging Brett.

"I told you I could win you something." He said proudly.

"You were right." She said, also proud. Adam turned around and grabbed the prize from the man. Adam held it proudly in front of Brett. "Aw, thanks baby."

"What are husbands for?" He asked before leaning down to kiss her. Adam tucked the large stuffed animal under his arm and grabbed Brett's hand with his other hand.

"Well now that you've won me a prize, think we should get going?" She asked with a smile. The day had been a success. They had had fun and didn't fight at all.

"Yeah, we got to get to the airport soon." Once they made it to the car and fit the stuffed animal in the back, they headed back to the hotel.

"I don't know what we're going to do with that stuffed animal." Brett said curiously.

Adam laughed. "When we get back I'll ask the concierge to mail it home." She nodded, thinking it was a good idea. After they got back to the hotel, Adam went to the concierge desk to mail the bear and Brett went upstairs to pack anything she might have forgotten. Once Adam got back, they grabbed their stuff and went downstairs to check out before heading to the airport.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait, busy, busy, busy. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 9_

The next day they were in a new city and Adam was running all over the city doing appearances and interviews for the upcoming show, so Brett was left on her own. She got out of bed a couple hours after Adam had left and she immediately hit the shower. She dried her hair and curled it after before putting on some soft makeup. She pulled on a pair of faded skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and a simple pair of nude four inch pumps. She slid her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the room, hoping she could find a shopping mall or something. After going to the concierge desk and finding out where the closest mall was, she set off by following the man's directions.

She spent a while in the mall, not buying much, just a couple of tops. She made her way into Victoria's Secret, hoping to try on their newest bra she'd see recently in commercials. She took her time looking around, grabbing a couple things to take into the dressing room. After trying everything on and making her purchase, she made her way into the beauty section. She rounded a corner and stopped in her tracks. She couldn't help but smile in amusement at the picture before her. There was big bad Dave "the Animal" Batista putting various body spray tester papers up to his nose to smell. She couldn't help but laugh when he found one he liked as he smelled it, making a face that said it wasn't bad before smelling it one more time.

"Ya know, I never would have pegged you for a Victoria's Secret kinda guy." She said as she walked closer to him.

He jumped in surprise but a smile spread across his face as he realized who it was. "And what kind of guy do you peg me as?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he set down the bottle he was looking at and turned to face her fully.

She put her fingers up to her chin and tapped it gently as she raked her eyes over him. Dave couldn't help but take the time to look her over in return. He definitely liked what he saw. "I'm thinking Ralph Lauren Polo."

He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Sorry, I'm a Drakkar kind of guy."

She nodded her head and gestured towards the body spray he was holding earlier. "So if it's not for you, who's it for?"

"Oh," He said looking back at the rows of bottles. "Well my daughter's birthday is coming up soon, I've got to get it soon so I can send it in time for her to get it by her birthday."

"Oh that's sweet! How old is she turning?" She asked excitedly.

"17," He said with a groan.

She smiled and stepped closer to the assorted sprays so she could smells some herself. "Why couldn't your wife get it for you so you don't have to send it?"

"Oh we're divorced. Plus since I'm not home that often, just doing little things like picking out their birthday gifts myself instead of having some else do it, means a lot to them. I try to keep that going for them."

She looked up at him. "Wow Dave, that's really thoughtful of you." She said before lifting a cap to sniff one of the sprays. He shrugged modestly.

"Yeah but each year gets harder and harder. I have no idea what I'm doing here." He confessed with a chuckle as he spread his arms wide, gesturing to what store he was standing in.

She laughed in agreement. "Well what does she like? Fruity stuff? Sweet? Older, mature smells, like more like perfume?" Dave looked at her as if she just recited the alphabet in a foreign language and she laughed again. "Ok ok, hmm..." She said in thought as she began to smell the sprays. After she smelled them all and Dave watched on amused, she held Dave two pieces of tester paper. "These are the two I would probably like at her age. Not too mature but not too young." Dave grabbed both the papers, taking his time to smell each. He pursed his lips, unable to make a decision.

"I'll get both." He said finally and Brett smiled and turned to retrieve the bottles that he picked. "Thanks Brett, if you hadn't come along I would probably still be trying to decide, and I'd probably pick out the worst." He confessed.

She waved him off. "Oh no problem, it was my pleasure. Let me know how she likes them." She said before saying bye and walking off toward he exit.

Dave watched her go, his eyes traveling over her body again. His eyes landed on the pink striped bag she was carrying. Then he remembered she came into the beauty store from the underwear part. He groaned as he collected his thoughts and realized she must have bought some underwear. "Calm down Dave, calm down," he mumbled to himself before heading toward the cashier to make his purchase.

* * *

Brett spent the majority of her day relaxing in the hotel room while she waiting for Adam to get back. She found herself flipping through the channels on the TV when he walked in the door.

"Hey baby." She said, jumping up to greet him with a hug.

"Hey," He grunted, stepping out of her arms to go sit on the bed. She turned around and watched him, confused.

"You ok Ads?" She asked, sitting next to him, placing a hand on his back.

"Fine." He said, grabbing the remote.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Fine."

She frowned and slid her hand from his back to cup his cheek, turning his face toward her. "You sure you're okay?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled Brett's hand away from his face. "I'm fine Brett." He said forcibly.

"Well then what is with the attitude?" She asked, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"I don't have an attitude, back off Brett, seriously, I'm fine." He said turning away from her to watch TV.

"Fine, whatever Adam, do what you want." She said, annoyed as she grabbed her purse and left the hotel room.

* * *

"Hey Brett, whats up?" Dave asked as he approached the women in the lobby. She looked up from her cell phone with a smile.

"Dave, how are you?" She asked, putting her phone in her bag.

"Good, just waiting for Paul so we can head on over to the arena. Where's Adam?" He asked curiously.

She rolled her eyes. "In the room watching TV." She paused for a second. "Hey, you mind if I catch a ride with you to the arena?"

"Why?" He asked quickly but then backtracked, not wanting her to think he didn't want her around. "I mean, why do you want to go so early? And why not with Adam?"

"Because I have nothing else to do and Adam's being a dick." She answered with her hands on her hips. "Now do you want to give me a ride or not?" She didn't mean to come across so mean but she didn't want to talk about Adam to anyone, she just wanted to get to the arena, sit in the stands and think about things by herself in the quiet.

Dave couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "Sure, I don't mind giving you a ride."

* * *

Brett looked at her phone with a sigh. Adam was calling again, for the third time in the last half hour. Right about now he was feeling remorseful and wondering where she was but this time she had to make him understand she wasn't messing around anymore. This was serious and he had to start taking her seriously.

She turned her phone to silent and slid it into her purse before looking out at the scene before her. She was sitting in the stands watching the crew below her as they set up the ring. She watched as a couple superstars walked into the arena to see if the ring was ready so they could warm up.

"Hey," She heard someone say next to her. She turned to see who it was and smiled at Chris.

"Hey." She said back.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked gently, having a feeling it had to do with Adam.

She shot him a look, causing him to chuckle a little as he sat down next to her. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Yeah, yeah, stupid question I know." He said looking at her. "What's it this time?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He came back from his appearances really grumpy and wouldn't tell me what was wrong." He nodded, waiting for her to go on. "Ya know, I always wondered what being married would be like. I thought I would never be in one of those couples who fight all the time. I thought my husband and I would get along for the most part, and we'd be so in love with each other and want to have as many kids as possible." She laughed softly. "I was wrong."

Chris reached out a hand to pat hers. "Hey, every marriage goes through tough times. It's not all peaches and cream. You guys will work through this."

She shrugged her left shoulder. "I don't know. I want to fix it, but how can we work through this if I'm the only one trying?" Chris nodded, she was right, she couldn't do all the work. He gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and stood up to leave her to her thoughts.

* * *

Adam stood in his locker room, taking his ring gear out so he could change when the locker room door swung open, hitting the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Adam heard and jumped. He turned around and saw a seething Chris Irvine enter the room. Adam looked around to see who is friend was talking to but he was the only one in the locker room.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Chris shook his head and walked toward his friend, reaching his arms out to give him a shove that pushed him into the lockers behind him, causing him to fall on the bench below him.

Adam narrowed his eyes and pushed himself upright. "What the hell is your problem man?"

"You," Chris said pointing to his friend. "You are my problem you selfish asshole."

Adam rolled his shoulders like he would to prepare himself for a fight. "I don't know what has your panties in a twist but you need to calm down." Adam said sternly.

"Adam, wake up. It's time to open your eyes and look at what you have right in front of you. You have to best girl in the world," Chris said, grabbing a water bottle and throwing it against the lockers. "In the fucking world and your not doing anything to save your failing marriage." Chris paused, taking a couple deep breaths to collect his thoughts. "I know you love Brett, I know, I can see it in your eyes, I can tell you love her more than any of the other girls you've been with. I know that, you know that, everyone knows that. But you can't expect that to be enough. You have to pull your head out of your ass and make an attempt to fix things." He watched Adam as he took a seat on the bench, taking in everything he was saying. "If you don't at least try to save your relationship, she will leave you. And she won't look back." Adam leaned forward, burying his head in his hands. He knew it was true, but hearing the words out loud made what he had already known become reality. "Adam, you know there are millions of guys out there who would kill to be with her and you're basically just handing her over to them on a silver platter. You don't want her to leave and end up with someone else but if you keep going the way you are, she's going to leave." Chris said before walking out of the locker room to leave his friend in thought.

Adam closed his eyes, rubbing his eyes with his middle finger and thumb. Chris was right. And that was just the kick in the ass he needed to work on his relationship. He wasn't going to lose her; she belonged with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 10_

The rest of Brett's time on the road was actually enjoyable. Adam had come to find her later Monday night, and apologized, claiming he had had a bad day but that was no reason for him to ignore and be short with her. And surprisingly, he went out of his way the rest of the week to be a gentleman and have fun with her. It was a nice change of pace, Brett even found herself thinking that maybe the Adam she had married was back. She only hoped it would be for good. She didn't know what had gotten into Adam to start acting like a normal person, but whatever it was, she was glad. Adam and Brett drove to the airport Sunday morning, and he saw her off for her flight; he had one later in the day so he just decided to head over early with her. He made her promise to call once she got home so he knew she was home safe. They shared a couple long, passionate kisses and exchanged 'I love you's' before Brett had to board her plane.

Brett let out a sigh as she walked into her house Sunday afternoon. She went upstairs and dropped her suitcase next to her dresser before going downstairs to make herself a drink. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes at the feel of the wine sliding down her throat. She reached for her phone and called Adam to let her know she was home. They talked for a half hour before Brett let out a yawn and Adam told her she better get to bed because she had work in the morning. Brett tried to protest, but in the end, she was really exhausted and gave in, making Adam promise to call her sometime tomorrow.

The next day at work was a long one. Brett had a lot of catching up to do and she didn't even get home until after eight. She changed into some sweats and checked her answering machine, yawning and allowing her eyes to shut as she just wanted to get to bed. Her eyes opened at the sound of Adam's voice echoing through the speaker. She smiled as she heard him say that he missed her already. Instead of calling him back like she wanted to, she sent off a quick text: _Hey, got your message. Sorry, I just got home, had a long day at work. Too tired to talk, I'll call you during lunch tomorrow. Love you.

* * *

_

Adam took another sip of beer and laughed as he watched a drunk Randy try to pick up some girl. He shook his head and moved his eyes away from his friend, surveying the crowd. He couldn't help but think about the last time he was out clubbing with his friends, when Brett came with him. He looked down at his beer with a sudden rush of disgust and set it on the table in front of him. He didn't want to be that guy that he was that night. He wanted to be a good husband and have kids with Brett one day and going out and getting drunk wasn't going to help him. He stood up, stretching slightly from sitting so long and cast a glance around at his friends. He leaned close to Dave who was sitting next to him and told the man he was heading back to the hotel.

"You ok man? It's still early." Dave said, wondering what was up. Usually you had to practically drag Adam out of the club.

Adam shrugged. "Just…not into it tonight." He slapped his hand on the mans shoulder. "See you later. Keep an eye on that one." He said pointing to Randy. Dave chuckled and nodded, toasting him with his beer bottle.

Adam took a deep breath after he exited the club, taking in the fresh air. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started making the short walk back to the hotel. He looked down at his watch and bit his lip. He called Brett almost three hours ago, before heading out to the club. He thought she would call him back by now. He ran a worried hand through his hair as he entered the hotel lobby. He laughed silently to himself, now knowing how Brett must have felt when she couldn't get a hold of him when he replaced his phone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket quickly when he felt it vibrate and saw he had a text message from his wife. He read it silently and tilted his head to the side, disappointed she wasn't up for talking. He looked at the time once more and frowned when he realized it was after eight at home. He typed away furiously to respond to her text, hoping he could type everything as quickly as it was coming to his head. _It's ok baby, I understand. But I don't like you working this late, you need a break every once and a while. Please call me tomorrow, I need to hear your voice. I miss you, love you._ Adam closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket, bringing out his keycard as he approached his room. Hopefully he'd hear from her tomorrow. Now that he was accustomed to seeing her everyday, it was weird to not even hear her.

* * *

"Um, can you please repeat that?" Brett asked the next day at lunch. She had walked to a nearby bagel place and sat down to call Adam.

Adam chuckled on the other end. "I'm gonna ask Vince to give me some time off." He repeated.

"But…I don't understand…why?" She asked, confused. She had tried numerous times to get Adam to take time off and now, all of a sudden, he wanted to.

Adam smiled. "What you don't want me home?" He asked playfully.

She couldn't help but let a smile spread across her face at his tone. "No, it's not that, I'm just surprised. What made you want to take time off?"

"Just, having you on the road…it's made me realize that I like spending time with you."

Brett chuckled. "Well, it's about time you realize, we've only been married for three years."

"You know what I mean. I want to spend more time with you. I want to fix the mess I've made."

Brett let out a sigh of satisfaction. She was happy he was finally willing to do something to work on their marriage. He always seemed to just leave things up to her, it was about time he was trying too. "Well, you're definitely not going to hear any complaints from me."

"Great, well I'm going to talk to Vince this weekend so I'll let you know after we talk." Adam said, excited.

She smiled as she heard his excitement. "Sounds perfect."

"Ok baby, I got to go, I got a radio appearance."

"Ok, talk to you tomorrow?" She asked, wondering if he would have time to talk.

"Definitely, love you."

"Love you too, bye." She said before they both hung up. She tapped her phone in thought as she stared off into the distance. She couldn't believe Adam offered to take time off, that was…new.

She dialed the number of one of her best friends and waited patiently for her to answer. She had to tell someone. "Hey Brett! What's up?" Melina answered.

"I just got off the phone with Adam. You will never believe what he said." Brett said, getting right down to the point.

"You're too good for him and he's letting you go?" Melina said jokingly.

Brett sighed. "Mel…this is serious."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I was kidding. I don't know, what did he say?" She asked, now curious.

"He is going to ask for time off."

"What?" Melina asked, sitting up straight, surprised. "Mr. I-can't-take-time-off-work-because-I'm-too-important is taking time off?"

Brett laughed. "Apparently. He said he really liked being with me while I was on the road with him and he said he wants to spend more time with me."

"Aw, that's great Brett." Melina said, happy for her friend, knowing how hard she has tried to get her husband to take time off work to spend time with her.

"I know, it's weird though. He hates being off the road. He only stays home when he's injured and even then all he does is complain about how long until he can go back." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "I guess he's really serious about fixing this then. He said he's finally going to do something and not just leave it all up to me."

"He admitted that?" Melina asked, shocked.

Brett chuckled. "Well not in those words, but he didn't have to, it was all in his tone of voice. It was almost like the Adam that I married."

Melina laughed. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. Let me know if and when he gets time off. Fill me in girl!"

"Ok, ok, I will. I'll call you when he lets me know sometime this weekend."

"Ok sounds good."

"Well, I better head back to work, I was on my lunch break." Brett said, standing up, collecting her things.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later girl."

"See ya." Brett said with a laugh, hanging up. She walked back to the office with her head held high, a smile on her face and a new spring in her step. Things were looking up.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 11_

Brett had been off the road for almost a week and a half and things were going considerably well. Adam called Brett everyday to check in and if he didn't call she did and he answered, which usually didn't happen. Work was going pretty well, things were busy as usual but it kept Brett's mind off of being home alone. Adam had talked to Vince last weekend and Vince had agreed to give him some time off, but it wouldn't be for a couple weeks so the couple had some time to wait before they would see each other again, seeing as Vince was working Adam extra hard before his break.

Brett walked into her house late Wednesday night. It had been a hard day at work and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and get sleep. She set her purse on the counter, along with her keys and walked over to her answering machine, pressing play. She had three new messages. One was from Adam telling her to give him a call when she had a chance, the other was from her neighbor inviting her and Adam over for her a barbecue this weekend. She smiled as she poured herself a glass of wine, bringing the glass to her lips. She really liked her neighbors; they were always there to talk to her if she needed someone to talk to when Adam wasn't home and inviting her places. The third message stopped Brett in her tracks. Her glass fell from her hands as she registered the voice echoing through the room. It was her mother. She was so shocked to hear her voice, she didn't even take in what her mother was saying. She stared at the answering machine as if it were coming alive. She slowly walked closer once she got over the shock of hearing her mothers voice, something she hadn't heard in years. She pressed a button so the message would playback and she listened closely.

"Brett…It's me…mom." She noticed that her mother's voice didn't sound how she remembered, it was almost…sad. She heard her mother let out a long sigh. "I know we haven't really kept in contact lately, but…but I thought you would like to know…" Another pause and a sigh along with a small sob. "It's your father…he's…he's had a heart attack." Brett heard herself let out a small gasp at the words. "Please give me a call back when you hear this." She could practically see her mom's eyes closing painfully. "I just don't know what to do Brett…I'm at the hospital and they haven't told me anything yet, I just…I just don't know what to do." Her mom paused again. "Just please call me back."

Brett's breathing had increased towards the end of the message and she had to lean against a chair to hold her up. She just stared at the answering machine for a few minutes taking in her mothers words. She picked up the phone and immediately called the airport, booking her a flight back home. She knew that she hadn't been on the best terms with her parents these past few years but growing up she had always been a daddy's girl and she couldn't imagine not visiting him while he was ill. Plus, she didn't want her mom to go through this alone, no matter how cruel her words had been the last time they spoke. She ran upstairs to change into something more comfortable: a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and converse before she quickly went down stairs, taking them two at a time. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door to her car to catch her flight headed to Seattle.

* * *

Brett practically ran into the hospital, straight up to the nurses station. "I'm looking for Greg Owens room."

The nurse looked up at her as she typed into her computer. She looked at the screen then back up at Brett. "Relation?"

Brett rolled her eyes and leaned closer. "He is my father. Now please tell me what room he is in." She said urgently. The nurse didn't seem to believe her but told her the directions anyway. "Thanks." Brett mumbled before heading off in the direction of the elevators.

Once she reached the room she peered in the window and stood there for a second, seeing her mom standing over her father. This was the first time she'd seen them since the day after her wedding.

_Flashback_

"_Just give me five minutes." Brett said to Adam as they sat in their car outside of her parents house. They had all their luggage in the trunk, ready to head off to the airport for there two week honeymoon in the Bahamas but Brett wanted to stop off at her parents before going to the airport._

"_Are you sure Brett? I mean I understand you wanting to know why they didn't show, but you sure you don't want to cool off a little and come see them after the honeymoon?" Adam asked concerned for his new wife as he gave her hand a squeeze._

_She looked at him and shook her head. "No, I have to know why otherwise I won't be able to enjoy the honeymoon."_

_Adam smirked. "We wouldn't want that." He said leaning in to give her a peck. "Alright Mrs. Copeland, five minutes then we gotta head out."_

_She smiled at her new name and nodded, opening the door. "Be right back Mr. Copeland." She slowly walked up the walkway to her parents home. She knocked loudly on the door and waited patiently for her parents to come to the door. Her father opened the door and she instantly saw the guilt in his eyes. She didn't wait for him to invite her inside as she walked past him and walked into the kitchen where she knew her mother would be. She wasn't surprised when she saw her in front of the stove cooking something. Her mom looked up and had the nerve to smile._

"_Hi hon, want something to eat?" She asked gesturing to the plate of food she had set out for her father._

_Brett laughed bitterly, crossing her arms across her chest as her dad took a seat at the table. "I would like to speak to the both of you please." She said, gesturing for her mom to take a seat next to her dad. Her mom, Paula let out a sigh that could only be described as annoyed but she took a seat next to her husband anyway. "As far as I knew, I woke up yesterday morning, my wedding day, and we had settled whatever problems you had with Adam. You were going to support my decision to marry him because I love him. You were going to attend the wedding and you, dad, were going to walk me down the aisle." Brett said, feeling tears build up in her eyes. "Imagine my shock when I'm all ready to go get married and my grandma comes up to me and tells me that you two aren't coming at all." Brett swiped the back of her hand under her eye to wipe away a stray tear. "I'm just a little curious why you couldn't put your differences with Adam aside to see your only child get married."_

_They both let out sighs and glanced at each other. "Brett," Her dad, Greg, spoke up, looking at his daughter. "We couldn't be a part of something we don't agree with."_

_Brett narrowed her eyes. "Even if that means breaking your daughters heart." It was a statement, not a question._

_Paula scoffed. "Please Brett, stop being so dramatic."_

_She turned to her mom. "Dramatic? I'm sorry, I didn't know it was okay to miss the most important day in your daughters life."_

"_Now Brett," Her dad said with authority, not liking how she was speaking to her mother. "We told you when you got engaged to Adam that we did not agree with your choice. We told you that we only accepted him while you two were dating because we thought you would move on to someone better. Adam doesn't deserve you."_

"_Right, you said that." Brett agreed, remembering that conversation vividly. "But you know when you RSVP that you are going to attend the wedding and I ask you if you will walk me down that aisle and you say yes, yes, I am going to be more than a little disappointed when you don't show. Especially without telling me, you only told grandma." Brett said angrily._

"_We were going to try to put aside our differences but we realized, like your father said, that we could not go to the wedding if we didn't support it, it would be insulting to us and to you." Her mother said defensively._

_Brett creased her brows in confusion. "Going to my only wedding would be insulting but not going is respectful?" She asked with sarcasm. "You know, all my life I looked up to you two and I thought you could do no wrong but then you go and do this. I have lost all respect for you people." She said and turned to leave the room. Right when she reached the front door, she felt her parents presence standing behind her and she turned around. "I hope you guys can live with yourselves; don't expect a phone call anytime soon."_

_Paula shook her head, looking at her husband for advice, but all he could do was nod sadly. Paula turned back to face her daughter and spoke. "Brett, you are just going to have to make a decision, either that…boy, or your parents. We simply cannot coexist."_

_Brett's eyes widened. "Excuse me? You want me to choose between you and my husband? Who does that?"_

"_We are doing this for your own good. You deserve so much better." Greg added as they stepped closer to their daughter._

_Brett scoffed. "My loving, wonderful, successful husband or my parents who didn't even bother to go to my wedding because of their own selfish reasons. Hmm, that's an easy one, I would pick Adam over this lousy excuse for parents any day." Her head whipped to the side at the force of her mother back handing her. Her tongue shot out to lick the side of her lip and looked back at her parents with a shake of her head. _

"_I hope you can live with yourself." Paula repeated Brett's earlier words. "When he screws up, don't come running to us, we won't be there like we usually are." Brett looked from her mom to her dad, expecting her dad to some how stand up for her but he didn't, he just gave her a look that told her to get lost. So this is what it had come down to._

_She nodded her head, as if accepting the fact that she had essentially been kicked out of her family. "Have a nice life." She said walking out the door, slamming it behind her as she ran back to the car Adam was waiting in._

_End of Flashback_

Brett let out a sigh as she remembered the last time she saw her parents. She knew her words were a little harsh, but she had been mad at them, and rightfully so! She let out a breath as she attentively knocked softly on the door to announce her presence before opening the door. She poked her head in and saw her parents turn to see who it was. Surprisingly, her father smiled.

"Brett," He said as if he was expecting her. "Your mother said she called but you didn't call back. We weren't sure if you cared."

Brett frowned and walked closer, tentatively reaching her hand out to touch his. "Of course I care. I just got the first flight I could, I didn't think to call back."

"We're glad you're here." Her mother said, speaking for the first time since she showed up. Brett looked up and saw her smile softly. Brett simply nodded, not really wanting to make small talk.

"So you're doing good?" She asked as she looked him over for scratches.

"Yeah, just a little heart attack." Greg waved it off.

Brett raised an eyebrow. "Just a little heart attack?"

He chuckled a little. "I am fine now."

She looked up at her mother and noticed she looked more concerned than her dad. "Mom can we talk outside for a sec?" She asked quietly. Her mom nodded and followed her outside the room. Her mom closed the door quietly behind them and turned to look at her daughter. "What's going on? Why is he acting like a heart attack is nothing?"

Paula shrugged. "You know your father, he doesn't like to make a big deal of things."

"Is there something your not telling me?" She asked, sensing her mom was holding something back.

Paula looked at her daughter and sighed before nodding. "A couple years ago, your father was diagnosed with a heart disease. This is the first heart attack he has had but he had been expecting it for a while now."

She rubbed a confused hand over her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately." She said and Brett rolled her eyes. That was no excuse, she was his daughter and she deserved to know when her parents had health concerns. But, she assumed, they didn't tell because they all but disowned her. They probably felt it was none of her business. She shook her head again at her thoughts.

"I'm going to go outside to get some air, I'll be back." She said, turning her back on her mother as she walked outside.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! They are great, keep them coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 12_

Brett took a deep breath once she was outside. She took a seat on one of the many concrete benches and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. It was a lot to take in, her father suffering a heart attack only hours ago, seeing her parents for the first time in over three years and then finding out her father has a heart condition. She knew she couldn't go through this alone, she needed a shoulder to lean on, someone to hold her up when she felt like falling. She dug around her purse for her phone. Once she found it, she dialed the familiar number, hoping he would answer.

* * *

Adam let out something that was a cross between a yawn, a sigh and a groan as he entered the hotel room late that night. Damn, Vince was making him work hard for his vacation but he knew in the end it would be worth it. Today, he had appearances on top of appearances and then after he finished, he had to drive three hours to the next city. He walked further into the room, noticing his roommate, John Morrison was already fast asleep, snoring up a storm. Adam couldn't help but chuckle as he set his suitcase next to his bed. There were so many prank scenarios running through his head that he could do to John right now but he was way too exhausted to actually perform any of them. He yawned as he peeled his shirt off, quickly unbuckling his belt after so he could slip off his pants. He left his clothes in a heap at the end of his bed as he climbed into bed, ready to get some much needed shut eye.

But, it was like the Gods were against him getting any sleep because he heard his phone begin to ring shrilly in the quiet room. Adam groaned in annoyance but hopped out of the bed to grab his phone before it woke his roommate. "Dammit," He whispered to himself when his phone wasn't in the first two pockets of his jeans, of course it was in the last pocket he checked.

"Dude," John moaned turning over, opening his eyes slowly to see what was going on. "Are you going to answer that?"

Adam rolled his eyes and sighed when his hand finally grasped his phone and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, sorry man." He said, looking down at the caller id, smiling when Brett's name popped up. "Hey baby, you ok? It's late." He whispered so his roommate could go back to sleep. He sat up a bit straighter when she didn't respond but he knew she was still on the line cause he heard a could sniffs. "Baby, Brett, you ok?"

"No," She managed to mumble.

Adam glanced over to see if John was awake but it seems he caught on to Adam's concerned tone and was sitting up, looking at his friend concerned. Adam shrugged at his questioning stare, telling him he had no idea what was going on. "Hey, hey, baby, tell me what's wrong."

By now, a few tears had escaped her and were running down her cheeks, and her voice was slightly muffled because them. "Just come here…please, I need you."

Adam was really concerned now. He wanted to know what was wrong with her, but oh well, he'd head home and then find out. "Of course babe, I'll book the first flight out to Tampa." Adam said, standing up to put his clothes on to go see his wife.

"No, not Tampa. I'm in Seattle." She said leaving Adam confused.

"Seattle? What are you doing in Seattle?" He asked, looking to John, as if he knew all the answers. The last time Brett had been in Seattle had been for their wedding. It was her request, that's where she was born and raised and she said her parents were more likely to attend their wedding if they didn't have to travel. That had done a lot of good. He shook his head from his tangent thoughts and took in his wife's silence. Then it hit him. "Oh…oh. Baby, why are you with them?" He asked, referring to her parents.

Brett inhaled deeply, only to let it all out slowly. Adam could tell she was having trouble telling him something. "My dad had a heart attack." She said after collecting herself.

Even though Adam didn't get along with the guy, he knew how much he meant to Brett and how much she missed him. "Oh," He said, sitting back down on the bed. "Shit baby, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "Fine, I just need you." She practically begged.

Adam closed his eyes. Normally, whenever he heard his wife utter those words, he would be there with her immediately, doing whatever she wanted him to but this time…he wasn't so sure. "Baby, I want to but I don't know if it's my place. Your parents and I don't see eye to eye and with your dad in the position he is…I don't want to make his health worse."

Brett frowned. She had expected this reaction from him. "It doesn't matter, I need you with me."

"Brett…" Adam trailed off, quickly looking at John to see if he was still listening but the man wasn't in his bed. His eyes immediately darted to the bathroom where he saw a light glow under the door. He hadn't even noticed the man get up.

"Adam," Brett said sternly, punching herself on the leg as if he could see her frustration. "My father, who I haven't spoken to in three years, is in the hospital after having a heart attack and I don't want to be alone. I need someone to hold me and tell me everything will be okay, someone to hold my hand when I walk into his hospital room again and see that man looking the most pale and fragile than I have ever seen him my entire life. I need someone to tell my mother to back off when she tries to guilt me into moving back home when I'm at my most vulnerable state, someone to keep me sane in this god awful place." She paused, taking a deep breath. "You are that someone Adam. How many times do I have to ask you to come here before you do?"

Adam let out a sigh after she finished her rant. As much as he didn't want to be with her parents, he wanted and needed to be with his wife. _You won't even have to talk to those people Brett calls parents_, he reasoned with himself. "Alright, alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Brett let out a relieved breath and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Adam stood up, stepping into the jeans he had left on the floor earlier. "Absolutely. I better get going, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too Adam. Please, just…hurry." She mumbled, not sure if he heard that last part. After she hung up her phone, she put her head in her hands, not wanting to go back into the hospital to face her parents.

* * *

Adam walked into the hospital quickly, wanting to locate his wife. He had hopped the first flight available after quickly letting John know what was going on and putting in a call to Vince to let him know what was up. He told Vince he would keep him updated so he knew if Adam would be able to make it his appearances the next couple days.

He located the nurses station and asked for Greg's room number. The nurse recognized him and must have been a fan because she didn't even question his relation to Greg and told him where he could find his father in-law. He walked down the hall in the direction of the room and didn't even knock, he just opened the door. He paused, not walking inside the room when he didn't see Brett in the room; all he saw was her parents, both looking at him. Adam noticed Greg's eyes narrow in his direction before he felt himself being pushed out of the room by Paula. She angrily closed the door behind them before fixing him with a glare.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned at her. "Brett called me and asked me to be here with her."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well we have it all under control, you aren't needed here."

Adam rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to get her full attention. "Listen Paula, I'm not here for you or your husband. I am here for my wife, who needs me here with her for some support. Trust me when I say I know you and Greg don't want to see me because I feel the same way about you two. But I know how much he means to Brett, not that you two care or anything," He muttered that last part under his breath. "and I am going to help her through this. I'm not going anywhere."

Paula pursed her lips, not breaking eye contact as if she was studying him and trying to decided if what he said was true. Finally, she sighed. "Fine, just don't stress out Greg, he needs his rest."

Adam nodded. "Not my intention." He said honestly. Paula nodded and walked back into the hospital room, making sure she closed the door behind her. Adam turned and walked down the hall in search of Brett. It didn't take long, he found her walking up the same hallway, in the direction he was just in, with her head down with two cups of coffee in her hands. He stopped walking and smiled when she looked up and a smiled spread across her face. She fast walked to him before wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said, squeezing him close, though it was difficult carrying cups of coffee.

"Me too baby. How you doing?" He asked, pulling back, running his hands over her cheeks.

She sighed. "Fine I guess. I don't know, I mean I'm glad he's okay now, but knowing he has some sort of heart condition…I just feel like…who knows when this will happen again, ya know? It's just a lot to take in." She said honestly.

He nodded in understanding. "Sorry babe, it'll work itself out." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist to rub her back comfortingly.

She shrugged. "I hope so." She lead him back towards the room. "I better get this back to mom." She said holding up one of the cups of coffee as she took a sip of hers. "You been here long?" She asked looking up at him.

He chuckled a little. "Not too long. Long enough to have a little run in with your mom though."

Her eyes widened. "What happened?"

He squeezed her hip reassuringly. "Oh nothing too bad. She told me I should go but after I told her that I wasn't going anywhere, she just told me not to stress your dad out. Shows what she thinks of me huh?" He asked sarcastically. Inside, he was actually a little sad about how her parents treated him and in turn Brett. When they first started dating, he had gotten along really well with Paula and Greg; they had been so friendly and easy to get along with. And actually, after Brett and Adam got engaged, they had been more worried about telling Adam's mom than Brett's parents.

"Oh, ok good. I know you were worried about causing him problems and it may be a little selfish of me to have you here, but I think he'll be fine. I really do." She said before they reached their destination.

"Everything will be fine. Relax." He said as he opened the door for her to go inside, him following behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long for an update, i have all my ideas it my head, it's just a matter of typing it up. Thanks again for all the reviews and people who have favorited or alerted me or this story. You guys are great!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 13_

All eyes were on the couple as they entered the room. Brett moved across the room to hand her mom a cup of coffee, though Greg's gaze hadn't left Adam, who was still hanging out by the door. Brett soon joined her husband's side, reaching down to give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"How you feeling?" Brett asked her dad as she took a small sip of coffee.

He grunted and shrugged. "Alright I guess." He said. Truth be told, Greg was extremely jealous of Adam and didn't want the man here. Brett had been his little girl her whole life, rarely did she leave his side. And now, it was Adam who was there for her whenever she needed something, not him. He was the one who listened to all her problems now and that didn't sit well with Greg. The real reason that he was jealous of Adam though, was because he and his wife inadvertently pushed their daughter away and that caused her to grow closer to Adam, leaning on him now more than ever because Adam was now her only support system. And for that, he regretted not going to her wedding and the things he and his wife had said to Brett that day that put a strain on their relationship. Fathers never want to see their daughters hurt and it kills him that he was the one to cause the pain in her life. Though that certainly doesn't mean he likes Adam, no, he just was envious that the man was now closer to his daughter than he was.

"Brett, your father and I were talking and we think maybe it would be a good idea for you to stay here for a while, give your dad some support so he can get better." Paula suggested.

Brett looked up at her husband, mystified. She knew her mother would try to convince her to stay but she never expected it so soon, she hadn't even been here for twenty four hours. She looked back at her mom with confused eyes. "You want me to stay?" She asked for clarification.

Paula looked at her husband and grabbed his hand to get some help. Greg cleared his throat and looked up at his daughter. "Brett, your mother and I miss you. We want to work things out. And, no matter how unfortunate this situation is, we want to take advantage of it and reconnect with you."

Adam looked down at his wife, urging her to tell them no. But he saw the tears in her eyes. He knew this was what she had hoped for for years, but Adam wouldn't be a good husband if he let her do this. Brett looked up at her husband, silently asking him what he thought. "Oh hell no," Adam said glancing around at her parents surprised and angry faces before settling back on his wife's own shocked face. "You cannot seriously be thinking of staying."

Brett's eyes widened at her husband's outburst. "Adam," She said through clenched teeth as a warning.

"No." He said clearly. "These people had no problem abandoning you when you entered the most important chapter in your life. They closed the book on you for no reason but their selfish egos. They are the reason you have stayed up crying for hours because your family practically disowned you. No way are you staying here so they can feel better about themselves. No way am I going to leave you alone with them. They broke your heart," He said, his eyes boring into Brett's, trying to get her to see how much of a toll this has taken on her. "And you're thinking of forgiving them just like that, for what? Because your dad had a heart attack and realizes that when he passes he wants things between you guys to be smooth. But funny how they didn't really care when you were pouring your heart out to them the day after our wedding. Funny how they never ever answered your phone calls when you needed someone to talk to or wanted to smooth things over. Funny how all the post cards, letters and holiday wishes you mailed to them, they came right back, return to sender. Funny that when it's convenient for them, they expect you to just jump because maybe your feeling some pity or vulnerability or guilt."

He turned his attention to her parents, Paula now teary eyed, and pointed a finger at them. "You weren't there to see us get married. You weren't there to see our home together or help us move in. You weren't there when your daughter suffered a miscarriage. You weren't there to pull her back up. You weren't there when she cried so damn hard over you she had to be taken to the hospital. You weren't there when she landed her first real corporate job. You weren't there for our first anniversary or our second, or our third. You weren't there when your daughter faced her fears and skydived. You weren't there on holidays, birthdays or celebrations. Hell, you just weren't there." He said, now glaring at them. "I was. And there is no way I'm going to play silent husband and let you two sweet talk your way back into Brett's life, no, into our life, and risk her going through all that again. I can't do it."

Adam took a deep breath and turned to face his wife who had tears in her eyes but lifted up the corner of her mouth into a small smile when their eyes connected. "No way am I telling you what to do, I never have and I never will. But I think you need to think this through. I know this is what you've wanted, reconciliation, and I know this seems like an easy decision, but you need to think if this is really the best thing for you to do."

Brett nodded and looked over at her parents. They looked at her hopefully, hoping she wouldn't listen to Adam and she would give them another chance. Giving people second chances and all but knowing how much it had effected her when they cut her off, she wasn't sure she could give them what they wanted. She cleared her throat and wiped her finger under her eye to catch a stray tear. "Adam's right." She noticed both her parents shoulders slump in disappointment. "You haven't been there for me and I can't just let you back into my life just like that." She took a second to collect her thoughts before continuing. "So I'll stay until Dad is cleared to go home, just to make sure nothing goes wrong. And then I will go home." She felt Adam's hand squeeze her reassuringly and that's when she knew she was doing the right thing. This thing with her parents didn't just effect her, it effected him. "I will, though, leave the lines of communication open to you. A phone call would be nice every now and then, but I'll leave that up to you if you would like to contact me, you have our number. But for now, that is all. I'm not ready to jump right into this thing; taking things slow would be good." She finished and saw a light shine in her moms eye. It was small but she seemed happy that she wasn't shutting them off completely. She looked up at Adam to see his reaction and he smiled at her.

He leaned his head down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. His mouth moved and dropped another kiss below her ear. "I am so proud of you." He whispered, knowing how hard that was for her. She let out a relieved breath and walked towards the door, Adam hot on her heels. After they walked down the hall a little bit, Brett turned around and fell into Adam's waiting arms. She felt like such a weight was lifted on her shoulders. But she was also exhausted from all this. "I am so so proud of you," Adam said, making sure she knew.

She looked up at him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it if you hadn't laid everything out for me. I wouldn't have." Adam smiled softly and pulled her back in for a hug, kissing her on top of her head. "Your exhausted, let's go to a hotel and try to get some sleep." Brett nodded, too tired to argue. Confronting people took a lot out of a girl.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! It felt a lot longer when i was typing it up. Dave will be in the next chapter, i know many of you have been waiting, lol. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 14_

Saturday morning, Brett's father was released from the hospital and she and Adam headed home. They caught the first flight available which sent them on a series of unnecessary connections and layovers so they didn't even get home until late Saturday night. They headed straight to bed to get some well-deserved rest.

They woke up the next morning, spending breakfast in bed and watching movies. Brett and Adam were lying on their sides, facing each other. They weren't paying attention to the movie on TV; they were just staring at each other, their hands intertwined and held up slightly in the air.

Brett smiled and looked at their connected hands. "You'd think I'd take advantage of having you here all to myself for a whole day." She said, playing with his hand in hers.

Adam too smiled. ""Well as hard as it is to believe, I like this."

She moved her eyes to look at him. "Really?"

He laughed a little. "Yeah. Going weeks without seeing you, I could just sit and stare at you for hours."

She blushed and allowed him to detangle their hands. He placed his now free hand on her waist and pulled her closer. They fell into another silence, leaving Brett to her thoughts about her parents. She cleared her throat and looked up at her husband. "Do you think they'll call?" She asked, knowing he would know she was talking about her parents.

He smoothed down her hair lovingly. "I really do."

She nodded, deciding to take his word for it because she wasn't so sure herself. "Do you have to leave tonight?" She asked, changing the subject.

He smiled sadly, not wanting to leave himself. "Afraid so," He chuckled at her sad sigh. "But I'll be back soon, Vince says two weeks."

She didn't look so convinced. "You're sure he'll give you that time off?"

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean? Of course he's going to give me time off, I'm doing all these extra signings and appearances."

"I know but what if you're doing all that for nothing? I mean you were supposed to have next week off but Vince pushed it back. What if he just decides not to give you your time off?"

"Baby, he wont do that," He said softly, seeing where she was coming from. "It's just my role on TV right now, they have to find some time where I'm not needed. I know its taking a while, but trust me, soon I'll get it." He said convincingly.

She smiled and nodded. "Alright," She said, deciding to trust him.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "Now how about we take advantage of our last few hours together, hmm?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and Brett was in the kitchen, backing a cake, keeping herself busy. She had called in sick this morning, not in the mood or in the right state of mind to do anything work related. She had too much on her mind.

She heard the chime of her doorbell ringing through the house. She closed her eyes, not really in the mood to schmooze with her neighbors. She finished filling up her baking tray with cake mix and then made her way to the door, silently praying whoever rang the bell was long gone.

She opened the door and came face to face with Dave Batista. She smiled and leaned against the door, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You're looking at the newest wrestler on the injured list." He said with a shrug.

"What? I'm sorry, come in." She said, ushering him inside. "What happened?"

"Landed wrong. It's nothing serious, just a tweaked knee, but creative wants to run with it." He said, following her into the kitchen. "Cooking something?" He asked with a knowing smile as he smelled the distinct aroma of baking cake.

"Yeah, some cake." She answered, holding up the empty box of cake mix. "So what are you doing here?" She asked, referring to her home.

"Oh, Chris told me that Adam was home. He around?" He asked.

"Nope, you just missed him, he left last night."

"Oh." He said and then remembered why Adam had been home. "I'm sorry about your dad by the way."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks but he's okay now, back home." This launched her into thoughts about her parents and she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. "So want to go get something to eat once my cake is done backing?"

He smiled. "Definitely."

* * *

"So, you counting down the days until you can go back on the road?" Brett asked after they were seated at their table in a nearby restaurant and their food had arrived.

Dave chuckled a little. "Nah, I mean it will be nice to be back, but I'm going to enjoy being home and being able to spend time with my kids."

Brett looked a little surprised. "Wow, that's refreshing."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"Well, I mean when Adam's injured, he's just constantly complaining about sitting at home and he can't wait until he can go back." She shrugged, taking a bite of her burger. "It's nice to hear someone appreciate being with their loved ones instead of dreading it."

Dave gave her a sad smile. "It's a shame." Brett wanted to look away, but she was trapped under his intense gaze. They stared at each other for a couple minutes before Dave spoke. "Speaking of Adam, how are things going between you?"

Brett broke their gaze, looking down at her food and sighed. "Actually, things are getting better. I definitely feel like he's trying, he's definitely trying and it makes me hopeful that we are on the right track, heading toward a happy life together."

Dave smiled. "That's good, I'm glad to hear that." He said though inside, he felt anything but.

"Yeah, it's almost like the Adam that I married. It's nice to see." She added with a smile. "So what about you? Any women in your life?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Nah," He said, waving it off. "Well, besides you?" He said, hoping she would take it as a joke.

She did, she chuckled. "Well if you want, I could always hook you up with someone."

He smiled but shook his head. "Thanks but I'm good for now."

She shrugged, not taking offense. "Alright well if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She said. They spent the rest of dinner talking about random things and making jokes. After dinner, They went back to Brett's house and she said goodbye to Dave as he left to go to his own house. Brett walked in her house and sat on the couch. She reached over and grabbed her phone, dialing Adam's number.

"Hey babe," He answered. He had just left the arena and was on his way to the next city with Chris, who was driving.

"Hi," She said, a smile immediately coming to her face when she heard his voice. "I miss you,"

Adam too smiled. "I miss you too," He said and didn't miss Chris smiling to himself. Chris was happy to hear the couple was working on things.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Chris and I are driving to the next city. What about you?"

"Oh, tell Chris I say hi," She said and waited as she heard Adam tell Chris hi.

"He says hello," Adam said to his wife.

She chuckled a little. "Well I just got back from dinner with Dave, getting ready to watch Raw."

"Dave?" Adam asked.

"Oh, yeah. Dave Batista. He came by earlier looking for you. I guess he's injured and he heard that you were home." She explained.

"Oh, well that was nice of him to keep you company." He said, happy to hear she wasn't alone.

"Yeah, it was." She said. They spent the next couple minutes filling each other in on what they've been up to the past couple days. "Alright, I better get going, Raw's about to start."

Adam laughed. "Alright baby, I'll talk to you later." He hung his phone up and slid it into his pocket. He looked at Chris when he felt like he was being watched. "What?" He asked, wondering what Chris was looking at.

"You said something about Dave?" Chris asked, turning his eyes back to the road.

"Oh yeah, I guess he stopped by to see me. He ended up taking Brett to dinner." He said nonchalantly.

"You okay with that?" Chris asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm glad she wasn't by herself." He said then paused, looking at his friend. "Why should I not be okay with that?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know but I wouldn't want my wife going to dinner with another man, especially if we're having problems."

Adam looked confused. "You think Brett would cheat on me? No way, sure we are having some problems but seriously Chris, things are a lot better. Brett wouldn't do that." He said confidently.

"Alright, I mean you know her best." He said with a shrug. He didn't want to make Adam suspicious and Dave was their friend but it just seems a bit fishy to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 15_

Brett came home from work a week later with a smile on her face. Things were going well. She was all caught up at work and was even getting ahead on things. Things with Adam were going well, even though Vince had once again pushed his time off back. Brett was beginning to wonder when, or better, if, he was ever going to get that time off. She had been spending a lot of time with Dave. It was nice to have someone to hang out with. Not to say she didn't like spending time with girls from work, but they all had husbands and children so they couldn't stay out late and liked spending time at home with their family. Though, Brett had to admit, when Adam's home she barely goes out without him, so she can't really blame them.

Brett dropped her purse on the counter and hit the play button on her answering machine. She was surprised when she heard her mother's voice echo throughout the room. Though Brett had told her parents that they were welcome to call her, she hadn't heard from them since she left Seattle so it was a nice surprise to hear that her mom called today. She grabbed her phone and dialed their number, pressing her phone between her shoulder and her cheek so she could sort through her mail.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice answered.

"Hey, it's me," Brett said softly.

"Brett?" She questioned.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, it's me."

"Greg!" She heard her mother yell out to her father. "Get the phone, it's Brett!" She heard some mumbling in the background and then her fathers voice come over the phone.

"Brett? How are you?" Her dad asked.

"I'm good, good. How about you? How are you feeling?" She asked as she ran her index finger under the envelope flap of a piece of mail.

"I'm feeling good, recovering well." He said

They all went silent after that, each lost in their own thoughts. "So how's Adam?" Paula asked, surprising Brett. It actually brought a smile to her face though. She would have thought Adam would be the last thing they would talk about, but it's reassuring to hear that they're making more of an effort.

"Um, he's good. He's, uh, back on the road, working hard." She said.

"How's work going for you?" Her dad asked, probably to turn the conversation away from his least favorite subject, Adam.

"Good, I actually just got ahead of schedule today." She said proudly as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Good, that's good."

"So what did you guys do today?" Brett asked to break the awkward silence.

"I went golfing with one of my friends just this morning." Greg said proudly.

Brett looked up, surprised. "Golfing? Are you sure that's a good idea? You just got out of the hospital."

Her dad let out a sigh. "You sound just like your mother, I'm fine."

"I just think you should take it easy, ya know? Don't do anything too strenuous." She said, concerned.

"I'm fine Brett," He said sternly.

She was a little surprised at his harsh tone. "Okay," She said quietly.

"Don't mind him," Her mother spoke up. "He's a bit grumpy, we haven't eaten dinner yet. We were actually just about to eat when you called."

"Oh, you should have told me, I could have called you back later." She said.

"No, it's no problem." Her mom said.

"Well, I'll let you two go and eat." Brett said.

"Alright, would it be alright if we called you later in the week?" Paula asked.

Brett smile. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Ok, great," They all said goodbye before hanging up.

Right after Brett hung up, she scrolled through her contact list on her phone and called Adam.

"Hey baby," He greeted after a couple rings.

"You will never guess who I just got off the phone with." She said, straightening her legs out on the ouch cushions.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"My parents."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? And how did that go?"

She let out a sigh. "It's was kind of awkward actually. Like they want to just pick up where we left off, like the last three and a half years never happened. But, they've missed so much…I mean, I don't think they even know what my job is." She admitted.

"Yeah, well these calls are going to be good then. You can relearn things about each other."

She shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

"So what'd you talk about?" He asked curiously.

"Not much, I asked how they were and what they've been up to. They asked how work was and actually, they even asked about you." She said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was very surprised." She admitted.

"Seriously,"

"So what are you doing?" Brett asked.

"Just finishing up at the house show, about to head to the next city. What about you?" He asked.

"Just got home from work. Dave's going to come over and bring some food." She said.

Adam's body tensed. Ever since Brett told him about spending time with Dave last week, he'd been hearing her mention him a lot more lately. It seemed they were spending a lot of time together. "Oh yeah you having dinner together again?" He asked casually. Adam wasn't usually a jealous person, but ever since talking to Chris last week, he was feeling slightly concerned. Don't get him wrong, he trusts Brett with his life, but can he really trust Dave?

"Yeah, he's been great. It's nice to spend time with someone who doesn't have to run home to be with their husband or kids."

"Yeah, that's nice of him," He said, though he really wished Dave would just quit it.

Brett turned her head in the direction of the door when she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, that's Dave, I better go."

Adam didn't like that she was hanging up with him to spend time with another man. "Alright baby, I'll call you tomorrow some time."

"Sound good, I love you."

"Love you too." Adam said softly, wishing, now more than ever, that he was at home spending time with his wife, not one of his coworkers.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I seriously have been trying to get this posted since Friday but for some reason the site wouldn't let me upload it. Thanks for the reviews! Expect another update this week.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 16_

"So how was work today?" Dave asked Brett after they had spread out the food he brought on the kitchen table.

"Pretty good, finally caught up and now I'm just moving forward, keeping myself busy." She said as she passed one of the cartons across the table to hand to him. "What'd you do today?"

"I picked my girls up from school and took them out for ice cream." He answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I bet they like having you home for a while." Brett said as she began eating.

He nodded. "Yeah, they don't really say anything now that they're older but when they were younger they would always beg me to stay home. I think they're used to it by now but they're definitely not going to protest when I am home."

She chuckled. "Yeah, when Adam and I first got together, I was the one begging him to stay home, I'm used to it now but you know it just makes you appreciate the time you do have together."

Dave nodded. He was a little annoyed that everything he said, she would somehow relate back to Adam. He knew that he was her husband but he couldn't help it, he was developing feelings for her. "I agree, the time you spend together is just much more precious."

They ate the rest of their dinner together trading stories about their day. Dave told her about the run in with a fan he had had while picking up his daughters from school and Brett told him about her parents calling. After they were done and cleaned up, they went into the living room to watch TV. Brett sat down on the couch and sighed, taking a sip from the wine glass in her hand while she pulled her legs to rest under her. "Man, high heels may look good, but they are a bitch on my feet." She said smiling. She tensed a little when she felt Dave's hand rest on her knee. It slid all the way down her leg until it rested on her foot. She watched him as he pulled her foot into his lap, stretching her leg across the couch.

"Let me help you with that." He said as his hand began to massage her foot. Brett tried to relax and enjoy the foot massage but she couldn't. This was not her husband or a certified masseuse, this was Dave, Adam's co worker, her new friend. She didn't feel very comfortable with this but she knew he only had good intentions so she let him continue and tried not to let her discomfort show. She watched his hands as they kneaded her foot and then she looked up and saw him staring at her. His stare was so intense, she couldn't break the gaze. She wondered what was going through his head. Then her thoughts traveled over to Adam. She definitely wouldn't consider this cheating, but she had to think what her husband would think of Dave giving her a foot massage. She knew he wouldn't be happy. She gently pulled her foot away and smiled at him.

"Thanks, that helped." She said, pulling her feet to rest under her butt, away from reach.

Dave smiled. "You're welcome." He said before looking down at his watch casually. "It's getting late, I should probably head home." He said, standing up. Brett too stood up and walked him to the door, holding it open as he stepped through the doorway. "Thanks for having me over, I had a great time."

"Thanks for bringing the food, it was great." She said. Dave leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. But his lips also caught the corner of her mouth and she pulled back. "Bye Dave," She said with a wave before closing the door. She ran up the stairs and threw herself on her bed. She reached for her cell phone and dialed her best friends number.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Melina asked as she answered her phone.

"Mel…I, uh…he…" She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Brett? You ok?" She asked softly.

Brett let out a sigh. "No. No I am not."

"Start from the beginning." Melina demanded as she stepped onto the balcony of her room so her roommate didn't hear what they were speaking about, figuring it was personal.

"Well, you know how I told you that I've been spending some time with Dave since he's been injured?"

"Yeah, you said it was nice because you weren't alone all the time." Melina answered.

She sighed again. "Well, I'm not so sure I like it anymore."

Melina frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"He was over earlier and we had dinner and then after I was complaining about how my feet hurt from wearing heels all day, and then…and then he grabbed my foot and massaged it." She said, still confused herself. "And it wasn't just that, it was they way he was looking at me. It's not the first time he's looked at me like that either, I just never thought much about it before. It's like this intense stare that paralyzes you." She said and paused. When her friend didn't say anything she shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I'm just making something out of nothing."

"No," Mel jumped in. "You have to stick to your instincts. So you don't like this attention?"

"Well, it's not that I don't like it, it just makes me uncomfortable. Like, when he was staring at me and massaging me, I was just thinking about Adam and how I feel like I'm cheating on him." She confessed.

She gave a light chuckle. "Honey, that's not cheating."

"No, I know its not, it's just that it feels like it. You know, like Dave would never do that in front of Adam. I just wonder if maybe he feels differently for me than I do for him. Which sucks because I really like him, as a friend. He's a cool guy and we get along really well but I'm just getting back on track with Adam and I don't want to have to worry about this." Brett explained.

"Next time he does something that makes you uncomfortable, say something. Maybe he doesn't mean anything by it, maybe he's just being friendly." Mel suggested.

"So you think I'm making a big deal out of nothing." She stated.

"No, no, definitely not. I trust your judgment, I'm just saying, maybe you don't know the whole story." She said.

Brett thought about it for a second and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I think I'm jumping to conclusions. He was just helping me out."

"Exactly. He was being a friend." Melina pointed out.

"Yeah," Brett said then smiled. "Though, I wouldn't give you a foot massage."

Melina laughed. "You so would!"

"Whatever," Brett said as she yawned. "Alright, I think it's time I head off to bed. I'll call you later."

"Alright, call me if you need anything else."

"I will," She said before they hung up. Brett laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was just making a big deal out of nothing. She had to be. Dave was a nice guy, who knew she had a husband and was in love with him. She rolled over on to her side and closed her eyes. He was just being friendly and looking out for his friends wife.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they are great! Just wanted to take some time to apologize, i know the last couple of chapters have just been a lot of phone conversations but unfortunately, for the story they're pretty necessary. Hope people are still reading and liking this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 17_

The next morning, Brett was hard at work. She let out a sigh as she moved her fingers away from the keyboard. She leaned back for a second and flexed her fingers to get the feeling back. Ever since she'd sat down that morning, she'd been typing away. Once her fingers were rejuvenated, she sat up straight and pulled forward a big stack of papers on her desk. She uncapped a highlighter and began to read over the words, highlighting important notes.

Not long after she began highlighting, the phone on her desk buzzed, signaling it wasn't a phone call, it was someone else in the office getting in touch with her. "This is Brett," She answered, not taking her eyes away from the paper in front of her.

"Brett something was just delivered her for you. Do you want to come down and get it or should I find someone to bring it to you?" Shelley, the company receptionist, said into the phone.

"No, I'll come down there in a sec," She said before hanging up. She stood up and smoothed down the skirt of her black wrap dress. She grabbed her coffee cup, deciding she would fill it up while she was taking a little break. Before heading to the entrance of the building, where the reception desk was located, she stopped to refill her coffee cup. "Alright Shell, what do you got for me?" Brett asked amicably as she stepped up to the desk, taking a sip of her coffee.

Shell looked up from the computer, smiled and put her index finger up, asking Brett to give her a second while she finished up talking to someone on the phone. She hung up the phone and spun around in her chair. "Hey! How are you doing?" The bubbly receptionist asked.

Brett smiled; the girls energy was infectious. "Good, ready to go home to sleep though," She joked, knowing she wouldn't be going home for at least another ten hours.

"Well, this might wake you up a bit," Shelley said happily as she turned around in her chair and bent over to grab something on the floor. "These just came for you a few minutes ago," She said, sitting back up straight and turning around to present a glass vase filled with red roses.

Brett raised an eyebrow. "Who is that from?" She asked curiously. Shelley shrugged and set the vase on top of the high desk. Brett set her coffee cup down next the vase and looked at the flowers a little more closely. She saw a card poking out of the top and she pulled it off gently. She open the mini envelope and on the front was just a generic card with water colored flowers but when she turned it over there was a note.

_Brett, just wanted to let you know I miss you and it's only a matter of time before I'm back home holding you in my arms. I love you baby, Adam._

A smile spread across her face and her heart beat a bit faster. Adam had never done anything like this before, it was a nice surprise.

"Who are they from?" Shelley asked with a wide smile.

Brett looked up, almost forgetting the young girl was there. "Oh, they're, uh, they're from my husband."

"Aw, how sweet!" She gushed.

Brett smiled at her. "Thanks Shell, I better get back to work."

"Yeah me too," Shelley said before sitting back down and picking up the ringing phone. Brett made sure she had a good grip on the vase before she picked up her coffee cup and walked down the long narrow hallway back to her office. She set them down the edge of her desk and sat back down on her desk chair.

"Who are those from?" Heather asked with a knowing smile as she walked into the room, going over to her own desk.

Brett looked up and rolled her eyes at her friend. "If you hadn't already guessed, they're from Adam."

She raised an eyebrow, acting like she was surprised. "I don't remember him ever doing that."

Brett inhaled and exhaled into a smile. "That's because he hasn't."

They were silent for a couple moments, each looking down at the work in front of them. "Well, I'm very happy for you guys. You have seemed a lot happier since you returned from your vacation." Heather said softly, really happy for her friend.

Brett looked up and smiled gratefully. "Thanks Heather, I am a lot happier. And I have you to thank for that. I probably wouldn't have left if you hadn't talked me into it."

She shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I just didn't want you to let your marriage fail if there was something you could do about it."

"Well, things are a hundred times better between us and Adam's going to take some time off coming up so we can spend more time together." Brett said happily.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you." Heather said sincerely.

* * *

After work, Brett came home and immediately went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. She came downstairs in a turquoise velour track suit and rummaged through her fridge, taking out the fixings for a salad. After she finished making it, she grabbed a water bottle and headed to her bedroom, just wanting to lounge around in bed for the remainder of the night. When she got there, she saw her phone was lit up, signaling she had a text message. She sat Indian style on her bed, setting her salad in front of her while she checked her phone. It was from Dave.

_So, dinner tonight? I rented a movie we can watch after._

She blew out a long breath. She wasn't really avoiding Dave but she just wanted some space. Even though she liked having someone always there for her, she just wanted to spend the night and maybe tomorrow by herself.

_Sorry, I'm exhausted. I'm going to head to bed soon._

She set aside her phone and picked up her salad, eating it as she watch TV. She heard her phone buzz and she looked to see what Dave had replied with.

_Want some company? ;)_

Brett had to read that one a couple of times. He was flirting with her! Via text no less!

_No thanks_

She knew her response was a little harsh but what was he doing flirting with her when she had a husband?

_: ( okay_

She knew she'd feel guilty tomorrow but tonight, it felt good to put him in his place. She had been willing to pass off the stares and the foot massage last night as innocent, but this…this was just crossing the line. She may seem a little bit too sensitive about the things he was doing, but she was very sensitive when it came to someone trying to come in the middle of her marriage.

She finished off her salad and put it on the bedside table next to her. She turned off the light and snuggled under the covers, content to spend the rest of the night watching TV. She had began to doze off when she heard her phone ring. She rolled her eyes, thinking maybe it was Dave trying to convince her to hang out but when she checked the name and picture that flashed across the screen, it was Adam staring back at her.

"Hey you," She said softly as she set head back against the pillows.

"Hey babe, did I wake you?" Adam asked, detecting a hint of sleepiness in her tone.

"Mmm, no. I'm just laying down in bed." She answered, her eyes closing.

"You tired? I can call back in the morning." He suggested.

She let out a sigh. "No, I like hearing your voice." She paused then, remembering the roses she'd gotten today. "And thank you for the flowers Mr. Copeland, they are beautiful."

Adam grinned. "Yeah, you liked those? I thought you would."

"Of course I did. So how are you?"

He smiled at her words. "I'm alright, I miss you like crazy though. Chris told me that I was talking in my sleep last night about you." He said with a chuckle.

Brett giggled a bit. "Oh yeah? What were you saying?"

Adam's eyes darkened and his smile transformed into a seductive one. "Let's just say we were involved in a pleasurable activity and some dirty things were coming out of my mouth." He practically growled into the phone.

She got a chill down her back and her eyes opened. "Adam, when are you coming home?" She practically whined.

He laughed a little, though he knew it was tearing her up that he had been away for so long; it was tearing him up too. "I don't have an answer for you baby, I'm sorry," He said, though really Vince had secured him a week off starting this coming up week. He was heading home tomorrow and he hadn't told Brett though because he wanted it to be a surprise.

She sighed. "Well, I hope it's soon, I miss you."

"I miss you too baby, believe that. I'm working my butt off and when I get home, we'll spend a lot of quality time together. Just you and me…and the bed."

She laughed sleepily before letting out a loud yawn. "I better head to sleep, I'm about to pass out."

"Alright baby, sleep good." He said and then paused. "Brett, you know I love you right?"

She smiled. "Of course I do, why would you ask that?" She asked confused.

"I just…with me being away so long, we never see each other and we don't talk nearly as much as we'd like and I just want you to know that I'm always thinking about you and I love you." He admitted.

Brett's body tensed and her heart clenched at the words. Even though she hadn't cheated, she felt guilty about what Dave had been doing. Adam trusted Dave to take care of her and be friends with her and he was betraying that trust and flirting with his wife. "Adam, that's so sweet. I love you too. I can't wait for you to be back home, lying in bed with me, where you belong."

Adam smiled at the reassurance. He had to admit, he had been slightly worried about Dave since they last talked last night but he was feeling better now. Plus she hadn't mentioned him once yet today so that was good news. "Alright baby, I'll let you head to bed, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good, bye, I love you." Brett said before hanging up. She shut off the TV and pulled the covers closer to her with a smile on her face as she remembered her husbands loving words.

* * *

**A/N: Love your reviews! Thanks so much!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 18_

Brett slowly opened her eyes with a groan as she heard someone knocking on her front door. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 9:30 on a Saturday? Way too early. She rolled back over and closed her eyes but they popped back open a second later when the knocking persisted, this time louder. She huffed as she stood up, grabbing her robe as she made her way out of her room. She slid her robe on and tied the sash tightly around her waist as she jogged down the stairs. She unlocked the door and opened it angrily.

She was very surprised to see Dave standing on the other side of the door. "Um…Dave, hi," She said and noticed him looking over her appearance. He was very subtle about it though and if she wasn't looking for it, she probably wouldn't have noticed. She casually reached up to pull her robe tighter around her neck to cover more skin. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Well I thought maybe you'd want to get some breakfast with me." He suggested.

She shook her head. "I just woke up and I'm pretty tired." She saw Dave's shoulder slump and him nod. She let out a sigh. "Listen, how about we do something later? I've got some things I have to do around the house but we can hang out later."

Dave's smile returned. "Sounds great, I'll come by later."

"See you later," She said before closing the door. Damn her for being so nice! She walked upstairs, sent off a quick text to Melina for some advice and changed into a pair of sweats so she could go for a jog around the neighborhood. She was already up, she might as well do something productive.

* * *

Adam's day was not starting the way he planned. He had originally had a flight back home that would land him in his own bed before Brett woke up in the morning but it had been delayed. He had another flight booked that left within the next hour but he was just anxious to get back home to Brett. At the moment, he was sitting at a table in one of the airport restaurants with a bunch of his coworkers who were heading off to the next city. Somehow he had landed a spot next to Melina. He had no problem with the woman but she didn't seem too fond of him. He knew she wasn't a supporter of his relationship with Brett but they have had to face bigger obstacles than Melina in their relationship so he wasn't worried about her influence.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," Melina said to Adam, asking him to stand up so she could get by. He moved out of the way and sat back down once she passed.

He heard the faint sound of buzzing and looked at the spot Melina had just vacated. Her phone sat on the table next to her glass of water and it was lit up and buzzing. He leaned over and grabbed it. "Oh, hey, Melina, you've got a message," He said and couldn't help but notice his wife's name flash across the screen above her short message. He knew he shouldn't but he was curious so he read the message. _He came by this morning and is coming back over later! Help! _Adam's eyes darkened and he looked up at Melina angrily. "Who's 'he'?"

Melina sighed as she grabbed her phone to see exactly what the message said. She was silent for a minute before gesturing for him to follow her. She lead him out of the restaurant to a secluded gate. "He is Dave."

Adam sat down next to the diva and frowned. "I thought she liked having someone to talk to. That text sounded like she didn't want him over." He said a little confused.

Melina bit her lip and nodded. "She did."

"Did?" He asked. "Mel, listen, I know we don't exactly get along but if there's something I need to know, I need you to tell me," He said calmly. Inside his head he had a million different scenarios running through his head- none of them good.

She ran a hand through her hair and nodded slowly. "I, um,…I don't know if it's my place." She wanted to tell him but she didn't want to betray Brett's trust.

"I get that," He said sadly. "Has something happened? Between them? Did she go too far? Did he?" He questioned.

She pursed her lips and let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok, I'll tell you but you didn't hear it from me." Adam nodded, just wanting to hear what she had to say. "Well she did really like having Dave around, having someone to spend time with, you know? Well she called me the other day kind of freaking out. She said he gave her a foot massage and was like staring at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. She said she never really realized it but he always stares at her that way." She paused looking at Adam. "Nothing has happened but she just said that the foot massage and the way he looks at her makes her feel like she's cheating on you and she doesn't want to do that. From what it sounds like from her text, he's coming over later."

Adam sat for a couple minutes thinking things over. "And that's all that's happened?" He asked, his voice slightly shaky. He never would think Brett would cheat but hearing this made him realize that it wasn't totally impossible.

Melina smiled sadly and rubbed his back gently. "That's all." She took in his sad appearance and tried to cheer him up a bit. "Hey, just think you'll be home soon,"

Adam nodded. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her. "For my meal," He explained. "I'm just gonna head to my gate and think about all this."

Melina nodded and took the bill. "Ok, good luck. If you need anything, I'm here." She offered, though she couldn't quite believe it, she had never liked Adam.

Adam watched her walk off and he walked further through the terminal to find a emptier gate so he could call his wife without getting stares. He sat down and pulled out his phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" Brett's voice rang over the phone, though she sounded a bit breathless.

"Brett?" He questioned, leaning forward a little to rest his elbows on his knees. "What are you doing?" He couldn't help but be a bit suspicious now that he knew Dave was putting the moves on his wife. The more he thought about it the more pissed off he became. He had trusted him. He had encouraged them to spend time together. He thought it was good that they were spending so much time together. HA! How wrong he had been. Dave had taken advantage of Adam's friendship.

"Hey you!" She said, a smile appearing on her lips at the sound of her husband's voice. "I was just heading out the door for a jog when you called, sorry, I had to run to catch the last ring."

Adam nodded, feeling bad he had automatically thought the worse. "So what are you up to today?" He asked.

"After I jog a little I'll probably do some cleaning. I've been slacking." She admitted.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You have?"

"Well you know, do the laundry or watch my man wrestle on TV? It's not that hard of a choice." She said happily.

Adam smile and relaxed a little. "I see the dilemma, you made the right decision."

She laughed. "Yeah, and I think Dave's going to come over later too, so I'll keep myself busy."

Adam's body went tense again instantly at the mention of his name. "Dave?" He couldn't stop the disgusted tone from rolling off his tongue.

She furrowed her brow. "Yeah, is that ok?" She asked confused.

He let out a sigh to try to calm himself but it didn't work. "No, no it's not ok. I don't want you seeing him anymore."

Though Brett had no desire to spend any more time with Dave, she did not like being told what to do. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," He challenged, though inwardly he was asking himself what the hell he was doing!

Brett narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to quit hanging out with him just because you tell me to." She said and frowned when she heard Adam's heavy breathing, he was clearly incredibly mad. "I don't understand, he's your friend."

Adam laughed, not amused. "He was. Now I find out he's hitting on you." He said, his voice rising and then groaned. He hadn't meant to let that slip but he was just so angry.

Brett froze at the words. "What?"

Adam's voice went softer. "Why didn't you tell me he was making you uncomfortable?" He wished he could protect her even when he wasn't home.

Brett shook her head. "Listen Adam, nothing is going on. He is my friend."

Adam shook his head. Why wasn't she just coming clean with him? "Brett, I don't trust him."

She shrugged. "I don't care." She paused when Adam didn't say anything. "I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"No, Brett, we need to talk." Adam said loudly but it was too late, she had already hung up. Brett tossed her phone on the couch and went outside to go for her jog to try to sort out her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! But wanted to write the next chapter before posting this one and it took me forever but it's done and full of drama and lots of Dave (Though i'm no so sure you'll like him next chapter) so you have that to look forward to next time! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are seriously great!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 19_

Adam growled angrily as he looked down at his phone, signaling the call was over. He wasn't done talking to Brett! He looked up in thought. If she wasn't going to listen to his wishes and instead hang out with Dave, then he had to find another way to stop this. He scrolled through his contact list on his phone and hit the call button when he got to Dave's name.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" Dave greeted after a couple of rings.

Adam's eyes darkened at his tone of voice. He was cheery, as if he wasn't hitting on his wife. "Stay away from my wife."

Dave frowned. "What?"

"You heard me. I know you're coming on to my wife and I want you to keep your distance." He said in a dangerously low tone.

Dave was silent for a minute before he laughed. "I'm not gonna stay away from Brett."

"Excuse me?" Adam asked.

Dave rolled his eyes. "You know Adam, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out that other men are interested in your wife." He paused, letting his words sink in. "You almost seemed clueless that other guys check her out and I have to admit I'm surprised you were so laid back about me spending alone time with your wife."

Adam's breathing was heavy with anger. "You son of a bitch."

Again, Dave laughed. "Adam, when I first met Brett and I saw firsthand how messed up your relationship was, I felt bad and wanted you two to work things out. But the more I spent time with her, the more I realized that it was your loss and my gain. I gotta thank you man cause you practically handed her over on a silver platter." Adam took another deep breath, not trusting his voice enough to speak. "So, unfortunately for you, I can't honor your request to stop spending time with your wife. I've invested too much time in her to just give up now, I'm so close."

Adam saw red and he punched the wall next to him. "Shut the fuck up. You're a piece of shit you know that? I trusted you," He said, enraged. "Brett trusted you."

Dave chuckled and shrugged. "Brett sure doesn't seem to mind. She's always inviting me over…in fact, I better get going. She's expecting me in a couple hours and I need to start getting ready."

"What did I tell you? You stay away from her!" Adam said loudly.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" Dave challenged, not scared of him.

Adam took a couple deep breaths before answering. "Alright fine, you wanna play this game? I love my wife more than anything, go near her and I will destroy you."

Dave couldn't help but laugh. "Alright lover boy, we'll see. Gotta go, I hope to talk to you soon!" He said before hanging up.

* * *

Brett was still steaming over her conversation with Adam an hour later as she got back from her jog. She couldn't believe that he would demand she stay away from someone. Who the hell did he think he was? Sure, she wasn't exactly excited to hang out with Dave anymore, but she certainly wasn't listening to some order her husband gave her. She was her own person and she would stop spending time with someone on her own terms.

She marched up to grab her laundry basket and sorted her clothes into lights and darks before going back downstairs and starting a load of laundry. She slammed the lid on the washer closed as her mind kept going over her talk with Adam. She knew he was just looking out for her but he could have gone about it a different way. She felt her demeanor soften as she stepped out of the laundry room and was met by her wedding picture with Adam hanging on the hall. She let out a sigh and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

Immediately her mind was rushed with memories of the last time she sat on the couch, with Dave. What is up with him, she wondered. When she first met him he was a nice guy but now he was kind of creeping her out.

She began to wonder how Adam knew that Dave made her uncomfortable. The only person she told was Melina, so she knew it had to be her. She didn't blame her friend, she knew it must have been an accident because Mel would never willingly talk to Adam about something Brett had told her. She just wish her friend was more careful. She didn't need Adam worrying about Dave hitting on her, he needed to worry about getting time off.

She laid down on the couch and fell asleep. She didn't wake up until she heard the loud beep coming from the washing machine, signaling her load was done. She put her clothes in the dryer and then filled the washer up again before going upstairs to take a shower.

A half hour later she was clean and fresh, her hair half damp, wearing a silk robe. She walked downstairs and poured herself a glass of wine. She knew she would be needing it if Dave was coming over. She glanced at the clock and concluded that she should probably get ready if she didn't want Dave to see her in a robe, again, which she didn't.

She quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt before she went in the bathroom and tried to tame down her hair by straightening it. She heard the doorbell ring as she was finishing her hair and she slowly descended the stairs.

"Hi," She said as she pulled the front door open to reveal Dave wearing a pair of designer jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"Hey," Dave said as he stepped inside the house. "You smell nice," He said with smile as he looked down at her.

Brett smiled tightly. "Thank you," She said politely.

He beamed. "Your welcome. Here, I got this for you, well I guess for us to share." He said, presenting a bottle of wine to her.

"That was nice, thank you," She said and grabbed the bottle, turning to walk into the kitchen, knowing he was following her. She rolled her eyes once her back was to him as she studied the label of the wine; he didn't even get the good stuff. She put the bottle in the fridge to chill and walked into the living room, sitting on opposite side of the couch that he was on.

"So how've you been?" He asked and casually scooted a little closer to her.

She nodded. "Pretty good, you?"

He shrugged. "Good," He paused and looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Though I did get the strangest phone call from Adam today." He couldn't resist stirring up the trouble.

That got her attention. "You did?"

"Yeah, he called me all these names and said he wanted me to stay away from you." Dave said as if he had been hurt by Adam's words. He looked into Brett's eyes and inwardly laughed, he had her right where he wanted her. She looked guilty and mad at Adam. "He said I was hitting on you." He paused for effect. "I hope you don't think I have. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable. I'm just a friendly guy." He lied.

Brett instantly felt awful for the things she had thought about Dave. Mel was right, he was just a nice guy that behaved differently than what she was used to but he had nothing but good intentions. "No, it's ok Dave. I'm sorry Adam said those things to you. That's awful."

"I just thought you should know." He said, reaching a hand out to gently rub her back.

She let out a sarcastic laugh and rested her elbows on her knees. "Yeah, well you're not the only one Adam called today; seems he was busy today."

Dave raised an eyebrow. That was interesting. Trouble in paradise? "What happened?" Brett looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You can tell me." He said softly, wanting her to trust him as he scooted even closer to her.

She nodded and let out a sigh. "He just called me today and basically said the same thing to me he did to you. 'Stay away from Dave, I don't trust him'." She explained, mocking Adam's voice through her now flowing tears. "I just don't get it. Doesn't he trust me? Isn't that's what is most important?"

Dave was glad her eyes were focused on the floor in front of her and not on him because he couldn't help the silent laugh that escaped his lips. He quickly pulled himself together to play the sad friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him, resting his other hand on her knee. "Hey, hey, it's ok."

"No it's not. Why can't he just pull it together. Doesn't he see how much he's hurting me?" She croaked and looked up at Dave. She saw the same intense look in his eyes she saw the other night. She didn't know what to do. He explained they were just friends so she didn't want to just jump away from him.

"It's ok," He whispered as he moved his face closer to hers. "It's ok, you have me." He dipped his head and pressed a kiss on her neck. Brett was too shocked to react in any way though inside her head she was yelling at him and pushing him away. Her body, though, seemed paralyzed. "I won't ever hurt you." He whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her earlobe. He trailed kissed from her ear along her jaw to her lips, finally sealing his lips with hers. Her eyes widened instantly at the contact. His eyes were sealed shut and his hands were running up and down her back. She moved her hands to his shoulder and pushed him back. He was still close but at least his lips weren't on hers.

"Dave," She said sternly. "What do you think you're doing?"

He smiled and moved his hands up her back, over shoulders and down her arms. He grabbed her wrists, moving them away from his shoulders so he could move back in. "It's ok, you don't have to pretend you don't like me." He said before pressing his lips back to her. Her eyes remained wide as she tried to push him away. He moved his hands back to her back, this time they subtly slipped under her shirt, caressing her bare skin. She jumped; his hands were freezing and rough. "You're so beautiful," He said as he moved his lips back to her neck.

"Dave," She warned, her hands pushing his shoulders, though he didn't even budge.

"I really care about you Brett, I'm not like Adam," He said each word with a kiss. "He's an asshole, I'd never hurt you, you can trust me." He said, his lips making their way back to her lips as his hands expertly and inconspicuously had worked their way further up her shirt and in the process, unclipped her bra.

She felt her tears escape her eyes at a fast rate. She was scared. "Dave, please, stop." She pleaded, trying to keep her voice strong though it just sounded desperate.

He pressed another kiss to her lips and maneuvered her body so she was lying down and he was on top of her. "Come on Brett," He said as one hand trailed up her thigh and the other tried to work her bra off her body, though it was difficult because Brett was fighting him, smacking his hands away. "Give me a chance here," He said with a wide smile as he pulled the neckline of her shirt down to form a strained V and pressed several kiss along her collar bone and across the tops of her breasts.

She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down. She had to get out of this situation. Why hadn't she just listened to Adam?! "Dave, please stop. I don't want this, I don't want you. I'm married. I love Adam, please don't do this." She begged as she struggled to wipe her tears away as fast as they were pouring out of her eyes.

He laughed and forcibly pulled her shirt off her upper body, her bra still secured on her body by her arms. "Come on Baby, you don't love him. It's alright, I won't tell." He said as he eyed her bra clad upper body. "We have a connection you can't fake." He said as he put his index finger under the middle of her bra that separated the two cups, and slowly pulled it away from her body, the straps trailing her arms. Brett closed her eyes and whimpered in embarrassment. "You are beautiful," He said as he threw her bra across the room. She opened her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, blocking her breasts from his view.

"Get off me," She said as she glared hatefully at him. She was met with a smirk. "Adam will kill you when he finds out."

He laughed and trailed his hands up and down her jean clad legs. "I doubt that. Sweetie, I hate to be the one to break it to you but Adam isn't the faithful loving husband you think he is." He lied in an effort to get her to loosen up.

Brett's body slumped, her arms even loosened around her breasts and Dave easily pulled them away. "W-what?" She stuttered.

"Just enjoy this. I want you and you want me, just enjoy this." He said as he trailed kisses around her chest.

She was speechless for a couple minutes, not fighting his advances. She was still absorbing his words. Adam wouldn't care if he knew Dave molested her? And he was cheating? She couldn't believe it. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Dave's hands on the zipper of her jeans. Her hand shot out and smacked his hand away, her hand covering her crotch so he couldn't access it. Screw Adam, She thought bitterly. If he didn't care what happened to her, that was on him. She still was not going to let herself be taken advantage of. "Get the fuck off me." She demanded.

Dave looked at her and smirked. "You sure are sexy when you're angry." He said, grabbing both of her wrist, he pinned them above her head as he used his other hand to caress her crotch through her pants. "Why don't you let big Dave take care of you and maybe if you're good he'll let you take care of him." He said with a wink as he began to slowly pull her jean zipper down.

* * *

Adam zoomed down the freeway angrily, weaving between slow cars, though they were going the speed limit. He had tried calling Brett multiple times since landing and he even called Dave once. But neither answered and that just had him even more aggravated than before. He had a bad feeling. He hoped that either Dave or Brett listened to him and stayed away from each other.

Finally he reached the exit closest to his house and in no time he was pulling into the driveway. He got out of the car and fast walked to the front door. His eyes of course zeroed in on the car parked next to the sidewalk in front of the house. Dave was here. That he now knew. What he didn't know was what was going on in the house. He took a deep breath before quietly turning the knob and pushing the door opened. He saw red and his body tensed when he heard his wife's desperate pleas.

"Stop, please….please stop!" She yelled, followed by a sob. He didn't even bother closing the door and instead rushed to the living room. He took in his topless, crying wife with her hands pinned above her head as the man sitting on top of her unbuttoned her pants, getting ready to pull them down. He didn't even think as he lunged at the man, his shoulder hitting the mans back as he took him down in a backwards version of a spear, crashing into the glass coffee table, shattering it into pieces.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my wife?!" Adam yelled as he rolled the big man over on his back so he could straddle the man and repeatedly land punch after punch on the man's face.

Dave used his strength to kick Adam off him. He stood up and glanced at Brett who was now in the corner of the room holding her shirt up to her frame, covering her naked upper body. He looked back at Adam with a grin. "I was trying to get to the fucking part before you interrupted."

Adam let out a growl and again charged the man, taking him down with his body. "You little piece of shit. That's my fucking wife! I fucking love her and you were going to rape her!" He said, standing up and digging his foot into the older mans crotch, making him groan in pain and clutch himself in his hands in pain.

"She wanted it," Dave said, though he was clearly in pain.

Adam's eyes darkened as he stomped on the mans ribs, smiling at the groan that emitted from him. He kept kicking him in the stomach until he heard something that stopped him.

"Adam," Brett said quietly. She was glad Adam was protecting her but she didn't want him to kill Dave.

Adam looked up and his heart broke at his wife's shaking frame. He looked down at Dave to make sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon before he rushed to Brett, taking her in his arms. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry," He said and repeated it a couple times. "I'm so, so, sorry." Brett held him tight as another set of tears began leaking from her eyes. "I should have been here, I should have stopped this sooner." He said, beating himself up.

"No Adam, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you but I was so stubborn." She said as she sobbed.

"Hey, hey," He said softly, taking her face in his hands to get her too look at him. "You didn't know he was going to do that, no one could have known. It's not your fault." He said before pulling her back to him. They stayed silent for a couple minutes until they heard coughing coming from Dave. Adam pulled away and looked at the man as he began sitting up. "Here, put this on," He said as he took her shirt from her hands and slid it over her head. "Go on upstairs and I'll get rid of the trash."

She sniffled a little and looked at Dave quickly before looking back at Adam. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

He couldn't help but smile. "Oh baby, I won't." He said as he pressed a kiss to her lips. He was intending for it to be a short kiss but she eagerly pulled his head down, deepening the kiss. He moaned into her mouth as he kissed her back. He reluctantly pulled back, wanting to get her away from Dave as soon as possible. "Go on upstairs and I'll be there in a minute." She bit her lip, unsure, but when she glanced over and saw Dave now on his knees, she nodded and ran across the room to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

When Adam heard their bedroom door slam closed, he marched right over to Dave and grabbed a fistful of the man's scalp, pulling him up. Once he was standing, Adam pulled back and punched him right on the nose. Dave stumbled back a couple of steps and was met once again with Adam's fist. "Listen to me you little fucker," Adam said as he gripped the mans neck. "You stay the fuck away from my wife. If I see you near her, speaking to her, hell speaking about her, I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb. Got it?" Dave struggled to maintain eye contact with Adam and he nodded, a scowl on his face. "Get the fuck out of my house." Adam growled at him, giving him a forceful shove toward the door. Dave stumbled all the way to the door, Adam following him to make sure he left in peace.

Once Dave was out the door, Adam slammed it shut and locked the door. He ran upstairs, knocking on his bedroom door before entering. He poked his head in and smiled when he saw Brett already in bed, under the covers. He closed the door behind him and walked toward her, sitting next to her on the bed, his hand reaching out to touch her tear stained face. "Baby, I'm so, so sorry. I should have been here. I could have stopped this," He said, his own tears falling down his face. "I can't help but feel responsible. I'm the one that introduced you."

"Hey!" She said, sitting up quickly, taking his face in her hands. "Like you said, you couldn't have known he was going to do that. It's not your fault."

He ran a hand down his face and kissed the inside of her palms. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked as he searched her for any sign of harm.

She shook her head. "No," She ran her hands all over his face, wanting to memorize every detail. "You have good timing you know," She said with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

He smiled and crawled over her to lay down next to her. "I'm just glad I got here when I did. God, when I heard you when I walked in, I was so scared. I didn't know what he was doing or if I was too late."

"Hey, stop beating yourself up, please. I just want to forget about it." She said as she laid on her side, facing him.

He nodded and pulled her close. "God I missed you," He said as he buried his face in her neck, pressing a kiss there as he inhaled her smell.

"I missed you too," She sighed as she ran her hands through his hair. She stopped and pulled away. "Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

He grinned and rolled over so he was laying on top of her. "Nope, I'm on vacation."

Her eyes grew wide and her smile widened. "I had no idea!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Because it was a surprise." He said with a laugh and then pressed his lips to hers. "Surprised?"

"Definitely," She said against his lips as she kissed him back. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too," He said deepening their kiss. "I love you so much baby, if anything ever happened to you…I would never forgive myself," He said as he pulled away to look her in the eye.

She smiled happily at his words. "Adam, I love you and you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," He let out a breath of relief and claimed her lips once again.

* * *

**A/N: Long intense chapter for you guys, hope you enjoyed. Make sure to leave a review. Thanks for your previous reviews, i love them!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 20_

Adam woke up the next morning and smiled when he remembered he was home. He rolled over, stretching his arm to wrap around Brett. He opened his eyes in surprise when she wasn't there. He sat up, listening for a sign of her. "Brett?" He called out, thinking maybe she was in the bathroom. He frowned when he heard a loud hum coming from downstairs. He climbed out of bed, making his way out of his room and down the stairs. The hum was now a loud roar as he walked into the living room and saw his wife vacuuming. "Brett?" He said again. She looked over and smiled as she turned the appliance off.

"Hey! You're up!" She said as she walked toward him, wrapping him in a hug, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I didn't wake you did I?" She asked as she pulled back.

"No," He answered. "Why are you vacuuming?" He asked curiously.

Brett chuckled a little and walked him over to where she abandoned her vacuum. "I had to clean up the glass," She said, pointing to where their coffee table once stood.

Adam nodded. "Oh, I forgot. Sorry, I know you liked that table."

Brett looked at him with a smile. "Are you kidding? You're apologizing for giving Dave the beating he deserved?"

Adam cringed. "Please, don't say his name." He then became serious as he caressed her cheek. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Fine,"

"You sure? If you need to talk, I'll listen." He said.

"Well thank you but there isn't really much to say. I'm fine, seriously." She said truthfully. It was in the past, it wasn't effecting her at all.

He nodded, taking her word for it. "Ok, how about you finish this up and I'll make some breakfast?" He suggested.

Brett nodded as she walked back over to the vacuum. "Sounds good," She said before turning back on the machine.

* * *

Dave gestured for the bartender to give him another drink as he slid his now empty pass with the seven other empty glasses he'd gone through. It wasn't even the middle of the day and he was already close to smashed. He couldn't get over what had gone down last night. He was so close. If only he knew Adam was going to be home.

He took a long sip of his fresh drink. He wouldn't give up. Just because Adam thought it was over didn't mean it was. Adam would have to go back on the road soon and Dave was going to be there . Hell, maybe he'd even try again sooner, while Adam was still home. Wouldn't that really piss him off, knowing Dave had gotten to Brett while he was home. Dave smiled evilly as he juggled ideas of what his next move was going to be.

* * *

Adam got up from the couch with a sigh. Brett was in the shower, getting ready for them to spend the rest of the day downtown together. He had been watching TV but the phone rang, interrupting him.

"Hello?" He answered as he walked into the kitchen to grab a snack.

It was silent on the other end for a couple seconds before someone spoke up. "Uh, Adam? It's Paula,"

Adam's eyebrows rose in surprise. Sure Brett told him that her parents had called, but hearing it with his own ears was a whole other thing. "Paula," He said, surprise clearly evident in his voice. "How are you?" He asked politely.

She chuckled. She really chuckled. Adam hadn't heard her laugh or seen her smile, for that matter, since Brett and him announced their engagement. "I know you're probably surprised to hear from me. Did Brett tell you that we'd been in contact?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it. But you know…this is the first time I've actually witnessed it," He said honestly.

"Yeah, I was surprised to hear you answer the phone. You get that time off Brett mentioned?"

Adam was still in shock. She was actually having a normal conversation with him. Without telling him to let her daughter go. And she actually sounded like she was enjoying talking to him. "Yeah, finally got word last week. I'm home until next Saturday."

"That's wonderful. Brett's really missed you," Paula said. Adam didn't say anything; what was he supposed to say? He knew how to handle her when she was hateful towards him but he had no idea how to react when she was friendly. Paula must have noticed his hesitation. "Adam…I know we haven't had the best relationship but…for Brett's sake, I'd like it if we could find some middle ground and get along."

Adam's eyes widened. "So you're going to stick around? This calling thing isn't just for a limited time?" He asked. He had to be sure. He didn't want Brett to get attached to them if they were just going to abandon her again in a few months.

Paula sighed again. "I'd like this to be permanent. I know you don't believe me but I've missed Brett. She's my only child. Looking back, I do feel bad about how we treated Brett…and you. But, you know, hindsight is twenty-twenty. We just wanted the best for Brett and we didn't think you were it, sorry." She added. "We thought she would come back to us but she didn't. I realize that having Brett as a daughter is more important to me than getting my way."

Adam nodded, taking this all in. "And Greg?"

She let out a strangled breath. "Well, he's another story. He's trying for Brett's sake but I think it's going to take a while for him to warm up to you."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I don't care if he likes me. As long as he doesn't let Brett down again, I'm happy."

"That's sweet," Paula said, and Adam was surprised to hear the genuineness in her words.

"So I'm assuming you want to talk to Brett?" He asked amicably as he walked toward the stairs.

"Yeah, is she in?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, just one second." He said as he opened their bedroom door. He knocked on the closed bathroom door. Brett opened the door with a smile. She was wearing a robe and had the blow dryer in her hand.

"Hey, I just need like a half hour." She said, thinking he was there to hurry her up.

He held up the know. "Your mom's on the phone." He said with a smile so she knew he too was trying to get along with her parents.

He couldn't help but notice her eyes light up. "Oh," She said and reached for the phone.

"Take your time. I think I'm going to go across the street, see if Jake wants to play some ball. I know you mentioned he wanted to hang out next time I was here." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he walked back downstairs to give her some privacy with her mom.

* * *

**A/N: So this story is going to start dwindling down, only a few more chapters. This chapter is kind of just a filler, sorry, more drama next chapter! Thanks for your wonderful reviews!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 21_

By the time Adam finished playing a game of basketball with the kid across the street, Jake, Brett was off the phone with her mother and almost ready for them to go downtown. Adam took a quick shower before putting on a black Affliction shirt, dark was jeans and converse sneakers. Brett had on a short little floral sundress with sandals. Once they were both dressed and ready, they made their way to their car and drove downtown.

* * *

Dave sat in his rental car which was parked across the street from Adam and Brett's house. He had been forced to rent a car for the day, just in case Brett or Adam would recognize his own car. He smiled when he saw the couple leave the house, hand in hand. His eyes stayed glued to Brett. Damn, she looked good in that dress, it showed off her long legs.

He waited until their car turned out of sight before getting out of the car and walking towards the house. He knew they hadn't locked the door, he'd watched them carefully, checking for that. He slowly turned the knob before pushing open the door. He looked around outside before closing the door behind him, to make sure no one saw him. He paused next to the door, taking in the silence before he walked further in the house.

He still wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do. He was thinking he'd wait here until the couple came home, then he'd beat Adam up so he could have his way with Brett, without any interruptions. He was definitely drunk from his morning of drinking and he wanted to take the time to sober up a little so he would remember this night. He walked into the kitchen and drank some milk straight from the carton and grabbed some bread to soak up the alcohol in his stomach. He sat on the couch with a smile as he waited for Brett and Adam to return home.

* * *

Jake frowned as he saw Dave Batista enter the Copeland's home. He had been sitting by his window, looking outside. He wanted to go play some more basketball but his mom said he had to wait until after dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Copeland leaving had grabbed his attention. To him, the way they were dressed signaled they were going somewhere fancy. He was a fourth grader, anyone dressed in a dress was fancy to him. And he had been beyond excited when he saw Batista, of all people, walk out of the car parked outside of his house. He was a huge wrestling fan. "The Animal" Dave Batista and, of course, Edge, were his favorites. But he was confused when the older man walked into the Copeland's home.

Jake knew Batista and Mr. Copeland were probably friends, but why would he go in their house if they weren't home? He also thought it was weird, the way Batista looked around before closing the front door. That was the kind of thing Jake did when he did something wrong and looked around to make sure no one saw him.

"Jake, did you hear me? Dinner's ready." Jake's mom said as she walked into the room.

"Mom, someone just went inside the Copeland's house." Jake told her.

She frowned. She knew her son was a big fan of Adam's but she was worried how attached he was. "Jake, don't spy on the neighbors. Go wash your hands and come to the table." She said sternly.

"But mom-" He said but was cut off.

"Jacob, what goes on over there is none of your business. Dinner. Now." She said before walking into the dining room.

Jake looked over at the house one more time before following his mother.

* * *

"That was nice," Brett said in the passenger seat of the car. They had gone downtown and had a nice romantic dinner before walking around a little bit and window shopping. They on their way home now and Brett couldn't wait to get Adam home alone so they could spend some quality time in the bedroom.

Adam smiled at her. "It was, it feels good to be home…with you." Brett rolled her eyes playfully, a smile firmly planted on her face. They just turned onto their street when Adam let out a groan. "You okay?" She asked, looking at her husband.

He put the car in park outside of their house and patted down his jean pockets, confirming his suspicions. "I must have left my phone at the restaurant."

She frowned. "Want to go back?"

He shook his head. "Why don't you head on inside and I'll go get it real fast." She looked like she was about to argue but Adam leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. "Come on baby, go draw yourself a bath and when I get back, we can enjoy each others company." He said with a wink. Brett blushed but nodded, giving Adam a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car and walking to the front door as Adam drove off, determined to get back as soon as possible.

* * *

Dave watched from the window in Adam and Brett's room with a smile. He had expected he was going to have to fight Adam to get what he wanted but for some reason Brett got out of the car and Adam did not. His smile grew wider when he saw Adam speed off down the street. This was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

Jake tossed his basketball from one hand to the other as he sat on the window seat in his room. He tried to talk to his mom again about Batista going into the Copeland's house while they weren't home, but she brushed him off again. He knew he should just drop it but he couldn't. He felt like something wasn't right.

He dropped his ball on the floor and made his way out of his room. He walked into the kitchen to grab the house phone.

"Hey buddy, who you calling?" Jake's dad asked as he walked in the kitchen to fill up his glass of water.

Jake tried to act casual. He knew if he told his dad he was calling Mr. Copeland because of what he saw, his dad would just react like his mom did. So he shrugged and slowly made his way out of the room. "Uh, Kyle," He said referring to one of his friends. "I think I left one of my school books at his house yesterday."

His dad nodded and walked back out of the room to join his wife in front of the TV. "Alright, it's getting late though, don't talk for too long."

Jake let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He peeked around the corner to make sure both his parents were occupied with the TV before he dashed up the stairs, phone in hand, into his room. He dug through his messy desk, trying to find the scrap of paper that had both of the Copeland's cell phone numbers on them. Mr. Copeland had given them to him so Jake could call if he needed anything. Once he found the paper, he dialed Mr. Copeland's number and bounced on the balls of his feet anxiously as he waited for the man to answer.

* * *

Adam looked towards the back of the car in surprise. There was a loud ringing coming from what sounded like the trunk. Confused, he pulled over to the side of the road and got out of his car, opening his trunk. It was like getting hit in the head with a brick. He hadn't left his phone at the restaurant. After they parked downtown, Brett decided she didn't want to bring her purse with her and put it in the trunk. Adam slipped his phone in her purse last minute, deciding he didn't want any interruptions tonight with his wife. He dug through the bag, thinking it must have been Brett, remembering he hadn't had his phone in the restaurant.

He looked at the screen quizzically when he didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" He greeted as he grabbed Brett's purse and closed the trunk before walking to the drivers seat of the car.

"Mr. Copeland?" The person on the other side asked.

"Jake?" Adam asked, confused, as he set Brett's purse in the seat next to him.

"Yeah, hi. I didn't mean to disturb you and Mrs. Copeland but I saw something and my mom says I'm being ridiculous but I feel like I need to tell you." Jake rambled on.

"Whoa, whoa," Adam said with a slight laugh. "Slow down Jake. What'd you see?"

"I was looking outside cause I wanted to play ball but mom wouldn't let me and I saw you and your wife leave. And then after you left, I saw someone go in your house."

Adam instantly froze. He of course was thinking the worst: Dave. "Did you see who it was?" He knew Jake would recognize Dave if it was him.

"It was Batista. I know you're probably friends and I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing," He said, using the words his mom used at dinner. "But-"

Adam interrupted him. "Jake, did he leave or is he still there?" He turned the car on and sped in the other direction, towards home.

"He's still there!" Jake exclaimed. He heard the worried tone in Adam's voice and he knew it was good that he called him. "His car is still parked outside my house."

Adam gulped. He didn't know what to do. "Ok, thanks Jake. You're right in your instincts." Adam took a strangled breath. "Can you do me a favor?"

Jake nodded wildly. "Anything."

"Ok, see Batista is not a good guy. He is trying to steal Brett from me," Adam dumbed down the situation so Jake would understand. "Brett is at home, I'm not, but I'm on my way there. I need you to call the police and tell them what you know."

"Ok, I will!" He said.

"Ok. Thanks Jake," Adam said before hanging up and hitting his foot harder on the gas pedal.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, I wasn't on strike I just had no time to update, so sorry for the delay. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Only a couple chapters left, let me know what you're thinking.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 22_

After Brett walked in the house, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her purse on the floor before walking into the kitchen to grab something to drink. She paused halfway to the fridge when she heard footsteps upstairs. The sound stopped so she kept walking but she stopped again when she heard the stairs creak. "Adam?" She called out, thinking Adam decided to come home after all. No response. She held her breath as she slowly and quietly walked out of the kitchen. "Adam?" She called out again before she turned to corner to the hallway, the stairs just a few feet away. A hand reached out and squeezed her around her neck, as well as pushed her up against the wall. Brett's eyes flew to the hand in surprise and fear. She looked to see who it was and her eyes widened when she saw Dave.

Dave smiled and stepped closer, putting more pressure on her neck. "Hey baby, miss me?" He asked before using his hand on her neck to pull her away from the wall before quickly and roughly pushing her back up against it. He removed his hand and watched her fall the floor, her hands flying up to her neck. "What's wrong baby?" He asked as he crouched down to her level. He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers roughly before pulling away a moment later and backhanding her. She gasped out in pain and put her hand on her cheek as she tried to hold back her tears. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here," He waited for her eyes to look up at him again. "Well, I thought I'd come by and finish where I left off. I didn't want to leave you high and dry," He said with a smirk. Her eyes darkened.

"Adam will be here soon." She said quietly.

He chuckled and rubbed his chin. "I don't know about that. I saw him drive off, why would he be back so soon? He's probably got things to do." He put his hand under her armpit and yanked her up with him. He dragged her towards the stairs but she dug her heels into the carpet.

"Where are we going?" She croaked, though she had a pretty good idea.

He looked back at her, still smiling. "Where do you think we're going?" He asked before giving her arm a hard yank. She still didn't move. He turned back to her, his eyes dark and his face serious. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He practically growled at her. She gulped and nodded. He pulled her once again and this time she followed, though she went as slow as he would let her get away with. She was trying to stall for time to Adam to get home. Though, she knew there was no way Adam was already heading back home from the restaurant downtown where he left his phone, she was lucky if he had even reached downtown yet.

Once they made it to Adam and Brett's room, Dave pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. He couldn't resist planting another kiss on her lips and she scrunched her nose in disgust when she tasted the alcohol in his mouth.

"You're drunk," She said when he pulled away.

"No, I'm not." He said moving his lips to her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping the next time she opened them she would realize this was all a dream. Unfortunately, she knew that this was real and she didn't know how to stop it. She squeezed her eyes closed tighter when Dave pulled down her dress; she tried to imagine she was somewhere else or with Adam. The latter worked until he started roughly touching her breasts; Adam was always very loving and gentle.

"Dave, stop," She said, pushing at his shoulders. "Please."

He stopped his movements and looked at her before chuckling. "You know I can't stop. After everything your husband did to me yesterday…you owe me baby." He said with a smug grin.

She narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? I owe you? No!" She said and slapped her palms against his shoulders to emphasize her point. "You were going to rape me! You deserved what you got!" She yelled as she tried to wriggle underneath him and escape. His hand flew up and smacked her across the face.

"Rape? No sweetheart, you wanted it. You want it and I'm going to give it to you." He said as he roughly pulled down her panties. His head whipped around to stare at the door when he heard the front door slam.

"Adam! In here! Help!" Brett yelled, her voice full of emotion. Dave looked down at her and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"You shut up." He said forcibly. He listened carefully and heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairs. Dave stood up and walked toward the door quietly. Brett hurriedly pulled the blanket up to cover her. Dave put his hand over the doorknob and paused. He listened for more footsteps, thinking maybe he'd heard things, but he distinctly heard someone outside the door. He threw open the door, ready to take someone down but he stopped when he saw who was on the other side.

Jake looked up at Dave and tried not to show his fear. He'd intended to wait by his front window for the police but he was anxious and from when he heard in Mr. Copeland's voice, Mrs. Copeland was in danger. He knew he was only a fourth grader, but he had to do something; so he'd snuck out of his house and across the street.

Dave couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the little boy. "I think you're lost." He said and gave the kid a slight shove toward the stairs.

Jake bravely stood his ground and put his hands on his hips. "No."

Brett's eyes widened when she heard Jake's voice. Dave's body was blocking to door so she couldn't see him but she heard him. "Jake! What are you doing here? Get out of here!" She yelled and got off the bed, walking toward the door.

Dave looked back at her with crazy eyes and shoved her back toward the bed. "You stay over there." He growled.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Jake shouted.

Dave turned back to the kid and rolled his eyes. "Listen kid, we're busy, get lost."

"No! That's Mr. Copeland's wife! You leave her alone." He yelled and tried to get into the room but Dave shoved him again. Jake's ears perked up when he heard wheels squeal in the driveway, that only meant one thing and he could barely hold back his grin.

"Leave him alone Dave!" Brett yelled, not hearing what Jake heard.

Dave ignored her; he too didn't hear the squealing tires. "Well Mr. Copeland isn't home right now and she wants me here."

"I said leave him alone Dave! He's just a kid, he has nothing to do with this!" She said as she finally made her way to her feet.

Dave froze before turning around to face the women. He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you listen to what I told you and get back." He said and made a move to give her another push. Jake knew from watching wrestling, that the best way to set up the bad guy(Dave) for an ambush from the good guy(Mr. Copeland) was to distract him or get him down. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He dropped to his knees and brought his forearm under the man's crotch before yanking his arm up, delivering a devastating low blow. He stood up when Dave dropped down to his knees, holding his family jewels.

Dave looked over at Jake, his eyes dark. "You little shit," He said and reached his arm out to grab him before Jake ran downstairs right as Adam walked in. Adam looked up the stairs and his eyes widened when he saw Jake. Jake didn't say anything and just pointed upstairs. Adam ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time. Once he was up the stairs and saw Dave on his knees in his bedroom doorway and a terrified Brett standing next to the bed wrapped in a bed sheet.

"You fucking bitch!" Adam yelled, his anger making him forget about the kid downstairs. He charged the man and took him down, delivering punches left and right. He vaguely heard the police sirens outside or the door opening and Jake yelling, "He's inside!". He ignored the yells of the policemen telling him to get off. All he wanted to do was tear the man under him limb from limb for even trying to rape his wife again. He only was able to stop his rampage when Brett spoke to him. "Adam. Stop it!" She demanded. She was already embarrassed that Jake had seen her wearing nothing but a sheet, but now the police too? Adam instantly stopped and went to his wife, wrapping her in his arms. They stayed wrapped up in each others arms as they watched the police read Dave his rights and take him away. Brett changed into a pair of sweats and a couple policemen stayed to get Brett and Adam's story. Once they left, Adam turned to Brett.

"You ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, just…relieved."

"Huh?" He asked, confused. She was just molested for the second day in a row and she was relieved?

She shrugged. "He's in jail."

Adam nodded. "You're right and we're going to do everything we can to keep him there." They were both silent before he looked up at his wife with a half smile. "So what'd you do to him to get him on his knees before I showed?"

Her eyes widened in remembrance. "Jake!"

"Jake?" He asked, really confused now.

"It was Jake! Dave turned to me and was telling me to get back and Jake hit him in the nuts!" She said. If she hadn't just been in this situation, and if Jake hadn't of been so young, it would have been amusing.

"Jake?" He couldn't help but ask. "Wow." They shared a small laugh before heading downstairs. They stopped when they saw Jake getting questioned by the police.

Jake's face was so serious as he explained everything he knew. "You can't let this guy out," Adam and Brett heard him say. "You just can't, he's too dangerous." They smiled at each other at the sweet boy.

After the police left, Jake turned to the couple. They walked towards him and Brett set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Jake, what you did today was very dangerous," She scolded and the young boy hung his head. "But very brave. And as much as I know you shouldn't have been here, I'm glad you were. You really helped me out back there. Thank you." She said, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Adam nodded and knelt on his knee so he was eye level with the boy. "Yeah Jake, we really owe you one. If you hadn't of called me…" Adam trailed off.

"Called you?" Brett asked confused. Adam looked up at his wife and smiled proudly.

"Yeah, Jake here," He said patting Jake on the back. "saw Dave come in here after we left to get dinner. He said he wasn't sure if he was just being nosy and keep it to himself but after I dropped you off, he called," Adam explained, standing up, putting an arm around her waist. "Thanks again Jake, we appreciate it."

Brett nodded. "We do, but you probably shouldn't do that again." She said with a smile.

Jake too smiled. "Ok, I won't. But it was pretty cool facing off against Batista!" He exclaimed as Adam laughed.

"I'll come by tomorrow, we can play some ball," Adam said as he held open the door for the kid. Jake nodded before running outside and across the street to his house where his mother was waiting for him. It seemed she'd talked to the police because she scooped him up into a big hug when he reached her. Adam closed the door and turned to Brett with a smile. "Man, I just can't leave you alone for a second without you getting into trouble."

She laughed and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm just that beautiful,"

"That you are," He said, pressing his lips to hers. "What do you say we go upstairs and burn those sheets?"

She laughed again, "Please!"

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter! I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's kind of anti-climactic, i tried my best. thanks for all your wonderful reviews, they keep me going.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**For What it's Worth**

_Chapter 23_

**4 Months Later**_  
_

"Hey! Finally, what took you so long?" Brett asked as she swung open the front door.

"Sorry, but it takes some time to look this good." Chris said as he stepped into the house and greeted Brett with a hug. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good, everyone's here, you're one of the last to arrive." She scolded him mockingly. Today, Adam and Brett were having friends and family over for a little barbecue and swim day to enjoy the wonderful summer weather.

"So how's little Chris?" Chris asked as he set his hand on Brett's growing belly.

She smiled as she glanced at her stomach. She was five months pregnant and her and Adam couldn't be happier. "The baby is doing great, kicking a lot but otherwise good. And how many times do I have to tell you? We are not naming the baby after you." She said with a laugh.

"Why not? I'm the godfather, I should have a say." He argued playfully.

She tilted her head to the side. "No, sorry. Besides, Adam and I have already decided on a name." She and Adam had been throwing names around since she found out she was pregnant and finally, last night, they'd found one that they both enjoyed.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You guys finally caved on the sex of the baby?" He asked, surprised. The couple had been very adamant that they wanted to be surprised about the sex when the baby came.

She shook her head. "Nope, but we picked a name that works for guys and girls."

"So what is it?" He asked curiously.

"For a girl, Erin Christina Copeland. For a boy, Aaron Christopher Copeland." She said with a smile, knowing he would be happy that they picked a middle name that was inspired by Chris.

He, of course, grinned. "You did keep me in mind."

She shrugged. "Well, you have been a great friend to Adam and me."

"Thank you, and those names are beautiful." He said, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Alright, lets go outside, everyone's probably wondering where you are." She said as she lead him to the backyard. "Hey, guys, look who I found." She said once they were outside. Everyone turned around and greeted Chris. Brett slipped away from Chris so he could say hi to people. She walked over to when Adam was sitting, talking to Jason Reso, Melina and Randy Orton. She sat on his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach.

"Hey baby," He greeted with a kiss on the cheek. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He asked. Truthfully, he complimented her on her appearance everyday; he thought that she looked even more beautiful pregnant; she just had this glow about her.

"Yes, you have." She said with a giggle. Adam smiled, it was good to see her smile. The pregnancy was a blessing and came at a good time. He had been worried about her for a month or so after the Dave incident. She wasn't pulling back completely, but he could tell that it had effected her. Then she found out she was pregnant and it was like she completely forgot about Dave and what he had done. She focused all her time and energy on the baby and Adam. She had quit work, wanting to take it easy and take care of herself. She had even been traveling a little with Adam so they could spend more time together.

Brett looked up when she heard the faint sound of a doorbell. "That's probably my parents." She said before standing up. Adam watched her bare feet silently slap against the concrete and her purple sundress flow softly with her movements. He turned back to his friends once she disappeared into the house.

"Have you heard anything about Dave?" Melina asked softly from her spot next to Randy. She and many others were curious about Dave and his punishment for what he had done, but no one wanted to bring it up in front of Brett, in fear she would get upset.

"He's in jail now, his trial is coming up soon, but according to our lawyers he's facing quite a long time in prison if he's convicted." Adam explained. Mel nodded.

"Good." She said before Adam stood up and walked away. She turned to look at Randy. "So how've you been? I feel like I haven't seen anyone in forever." She said, changing the subject.

Randy laughed. "That's what happens when you are always injured."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but that's what happens when the company hires all these models who have no idea what they're doing. It just so happens I'm always the casualty."

Randy laughed. "I've been good, what about you? You coming back soon?"

She nodded happily. "Yeah, in just a few short weeks."

"So we'll see you for a week before you are injured again?" He jokes. She elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Just kidding, but really when you're back, we should go out or something." He said, casually but inside his heart was beating twice as fast.

Melina looked at him, surprised. "Why wait? We're here together now." She said before standing up and dropping the towel she had wrapped around her bikini clad body. Randy's eyes followed hers with a grin on his face as he watched her wade into the pool water. She turned around and winked at him. He stood up, pulling off his shirt before he dived into the pool and swam up to her.

* * *

Brett pulled open the front door and smiled when she saw her parents on the other side of the door. "Hey!" She said, throwing her arms around her mom before doing the same to her father. This wasn't the first time they had visited her. They had been keeping in touch by phone and they came by once a couple months ago, after she told them she was pregnant. Then last month, while Brett had been on the road with Adam, they had stopped in Seattle to visit them. When Brett mentioned that Adam and her were having a little get together, they had asked if it would be ok if they came as well. Brett, of course, said yes. She was very happy with where there relationship was at.

"How was your flight?" Brett asked after she closed the door behind them.

"It was fine, how are you? And the baby?" Her mom asked as she reached a hand out to touch her daughter's stomach.

Brett smiled. "The baby is just great and I'm good too."

"Hey!" Adam greeted his in-laws happily as he walked up. Brett's mom wrapped Adam up in a hug. "How are you two?" He asked as he shook hands with Brett's father.

"We are doing good, glad to be back." Greg said, amicably. Brett smiled as she watched Adam and her dad walk off in conversation. They had come a long way. Brett's mom, Paula, had been a bit more open to Adam at first, but with time, Greg, too, had taken Adam in. It was nice to see that they could all get along.

"Shocking isn't it?" Paula asked her daughter, gesturing to Adam and Greg.

Brett chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it's just so weird. I mean I'm glad they get along so well but it's still weird to see."

"Your dad will do anything to have you in his life. And he actually likes Adam, though he may not admit it." Paula said. They both laughed and walked outside. She introduced everyone to her parents and everyone conversed as if they were old friends.

After an hour or so, Brett walked into the house to grab a glass of water. She stood next to the sink and looked out the window over the sink to see how everyone was getting along. "Nice to have everyone all together isn't it?" Adam asked as he came up behind his wife. He wrapped his arms around her as his eyes fell on his mom talking to Brett's mom through the window.

She let out a content sigh and nodded as she relaxed back into his embrace. "It really is."

Adam dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder and rested his hands on her belly. "I can't wait for little Erin to come." He said seriously. Brett smiled. One of the reason's they'd chosen a unisex name was because Adam wanted a girl and she was hoping for a boy but they wanted to agree on the name. Brett knew that no matter what sex the baby was, they would both be happy but it would also be nice to have bragging rights.

"Just a few more months." Brett said as she turned around in Adam's arms and rested her arms around his neck.

"I can't wait for us to have our little family." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

She smiled. "We're already a little family."

He grinned. "I love you Brett."

"I love you too, I always will." She said, pressing her lips to his.

"We've come a long way this year." Adam added.

"We sure have. We both grew up a little."

"It was time to get my priorities straight."

"Well, I'm definitely glad you did because there is no one else I would want to have a family with." She said.

"Me neither." He said dropping another kiss on her lips. "I'm so lucky to have you," He looked down at her stomach. "Well, you and Erin."

"Aaron and I couldn't ask for a better daddy." She said.

They smiled at each other as they shared their little serious moment. They had one pretty much everyday. They both felt so blessed that they had survived their little differences period and were happier than ever with a baby on the way. "Hey love birds! We're toasting, we need you down here!" Chris's voice yelled from outside. The couple laughed at their friend but headed outside anyway. Everyone had formed a circle and Adam and Brett walked into an open spot, accepting the glasses of beer that were handed to them.

"Alright, whose toasting?" Adam asked.

"I'll start," Brett spoke up and raised her glass, everyone following suit. "To family, friends and babies on the way,"

"To reconciliation," Brett's dad piped up.

"To new relationships," Mel said as she looked up at Randy, who grinned back.

"To good people," Chris added.

"To finding love and holding on for dear life." Adam finished it off, kissing Brett on her cheek. Everyone let out a loud cheer before taking drinking from their glasses.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the last chapter! I feel like I always end my stories with the whole 'i love you' thing and i want to try something different. I hope you guys enjoyed it and review and tell me what you've thought of the story. Thanks for all your reviews, seriously, they keep me going.**

**I will probably be posting my new story this weekend, so look out for that. And if you are following and waiting for my The Family sequel, dont give up on me! It's been kind of tough for me to get it together and work on that story because i've been preoccupied with this story and other's that are in the works, but i promise i will try to get that going as soon as possible.**

**Also, on a side note, I'm going to the supershow on Monday and i'm trying to think of good signs i can make so if you have any ideas, let me know!**

**Thanks again for your support and your reviews and for just reading this fic! You guys are great.**


End file.
